


what happens when you give a bunch of witches and wizards phones?

by verygeeky95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Texting, also very gay, did i mention gay?, just pure chaos, very gay, we love that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 33,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verygeeky95/pseuds/verygeeky95
Summary: just ur average hog warts texting ficno tags are final!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 178
Kudos: 317





	1. introduction

okay so this basically just the run down of this fic 

-it takes place during 8th year 

-no one dies though cause that’s sucky 

-james and lily are still dead but i tagged them cause i might do a flashback chapter dunno yet 

-not all characters are tagged i got lazy lmao

-not all relationships are final, but they’re probably not gonna change 

-WOLFSTAR IS A THING CAUSE YES 

-this is very gay

-almost everyone’s gay

-homophobes this is not the place for you :) 

-also i just started rereading the series and i don’t remember that much about blaise so sorry if his character is off 

-enjoy!


	2. here we go

**golden trio**

harry: ayo who’s ready for 8th year

hermione: i’m not exactly thrilled considering there was just a war

harry: right.... 

ron: god hermione why do you have to be such a buzzkill

hermione: love you too babe

harry: get your heterosexual asses out of this chat 

ron: says the one who’s still single 

hermione: don’t worry harry i’m sure you’ll find someone this year 

ron: yeah someone who won’t dump you like my sister 

harry: to be fair we both dating each other to try and deny the fact that we were gay

ron: yeah but ur bi sooooooo

harry: i like guys more how many times do i have to say that ron 

hermione: too many 

ron: anyways i’m pretty sure ginny likes luna 

hermione: no shit ronald 

harry: are you just noticing that now???

ron: ...yeah 

harry: ur so stupid 

ron: weird thing to say to ur platonic soulmate 

harry: sorry love 

hermione: oh god make it stop 

harry: the only good thing about this year is that sirius and remus are both gonna be the dada teachers 

ron: hell yeah we get brownie points 

harry: no

ron: ????

harry: remus said “just because i’m basically ur uncle, that doesn’t mean that u and ur friends get special treatment”

ron: alright what about sirius 

harry: “lemme know if you guys are doing any pranks i’ll help you”

ron: hell yeah 

hermione: you guys are insufferable 

ron: see you at the train mione

hermione: mhm

**slytherin gods**

pansy: 8TH YEAR BITCHES 

blaise: LEGGO

pansy: draco?

draco: yes?

pansy: i said 8TH YEAR BITCHES 

blaise: and i said LEGGO

draco: and i said no

pansy: oh come on 

blaise: yeah come on dude it’s gonna be fun 

draco: forgive me for not thinking that everyone thinking that i was a death eater is going to be fun

blaise: but u were ????

draco: not by choice!!!! my dad said he would beat me if i didn’t 

pansy: that’s dark 

draco: i’m just stating the facts my dad’s an abusive asshole 

draco: mum’s an angel though 

blaise: i love ur mum so much

pansy: me too 

pansy: train’s in an hour let’s goooo

draco: ugggg

blaise: ?????

draco: i don’t wanna see potter 

draco: and his ugly hair and fucking bright green eyes and his annoying voice just makes me wanna die 

draco: not to mention he thinks that i’m evil 

blaise: why do u care what he thinks about you 

draco: i don’t i’m just saying 

pansy: alright well see you at the train bitches

**protect neville at all cost**

ginny: how are we feeling bout 7th year 

neville: u always seem to forget that i’m older than u guys i’m going to 8th year bitch 

ginny: okay bitch jesus how are feeling about school than 

neville: eh

luna: pretty traumatized

ginny: at least we’ll be traumatized together

neville: fun

neville: alrighty well i’ll see you guys at the train :)

luna: see ya!

ginny: bye bitch

**gay uncle times 2**

harry: soooooooo

remus: why are u texting us we live together 

harry: too lazy to come out of my room, ANYWAYS

harry: you and sirius couldn’t happen to get me ron and mione into the train early so that we could get good seats???

remus: what did i say about special treatment???

sirius: oh come on let the kid have some fun 

remus: sirius black i swear to god 

sirius: it’s actually sirius lupin but go off 

harry: can u guys stop being gay for a second 

remus: alright to answer your question no we can’t get u onto the train early 

harry: damn

harry: I MEANT DARN

sirius: you better of meant fucking darn 

remus: really sirius? 

sirius: you better of meant freaking darn 

remus: thank you 

harry: ok well when are we leaving for the station

sirius: now

harry: god give a guy some warning 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	3. tomato face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry:what if i don’t wanna forget it?

**hermione > harry**

hermione: why are you blushing so much???

harry: why are texting me we’re in the same compartment 

hermione: didn’t wanna embarrass you in front of ron and stop deflecting why are you blushing 

**pansy > draco**

pansy: you look like a god damn tomato 

draco: why the hell are you texting me i’m sitting next to you 

pansy: didn’t wanna wake up blaise 

pansy: tomato boy

draco: i don’t look like a tomato 

pansy: yes you do you went to the bathroom and when you came back you looked like a tomato 

draco: bullshit it was just really 

pansy: really what?

draco: uh hot it was really hot in the bathroom

pansy: okay why are you being so weird about it 

draco: i’m not being weird about it drop it pansy 

pansy: uh okay

**hermione > harry**

harry: it was just kinda warm in the bathroom you know 

hermione: uh huh

harry: yeah i uh think they have like the heat on or something 

hermione: mkay harry i was just asking 

harry: cool cool 

**draco > harry**

draco: potter

harry: malfoy 

draco: so uh 

harry: yeah 

draco: we could just never talk about what happened ever again and just forget about it

harry: what if i don’t wanna forget 

draco: what?

harry: i don’t wanna forget 

draco: oh 

harry: oh?

draco: i don’t think that i wanna forget it either 

harry: okay well good

draco: yeah good

harry: good 

draco: good 

harry: okay cool

draco: cool 

harry: this is only gonna be weird if you make it weird 

draco: right uh do you maybe wanna meet up tonight 

harry: u mean sneak out of the dorms to see each other?

draco: uh yeah 

harry: hell yes 

draco: okay uh how does midnight at the astronomy tower sound?

harry: didn’t know that u were such a romantic malfoy 

draco: shut up potter will you be there or not

harry: i’ll be there don’t you worry ur pretty little ass

draco: you know it’s really hard to hate you when ur flirting with me 

harry: yeah well i wasn’t exactly planning on snogging a death eater so

draco: i’m not a death eater

harry: sorry ex-death eater not like that matters though u still did it

draco: i didn’t wanna

harry: bullshit malfoy you’ve been evil since first year

draco: that’s not true

harry: yeah it is

draco: do you ever wonder if my father actually heard about anything?

harry: what?

draco: do you ever wonder why i didn’t kill dumbledore?

harry: draco

draco: do you ever wonder why i took care of luna when she was trapped in the dungeons at malfoy manner?

draco: do you ever wonder why i didn’t tell my aunt that it was you? i knew it was you but i didn’t tell her.

draco: cause i’m not fucking evil okay?

harry: then why’d you become a death eater?

draco: cause my dad beats me harry okay? he beats the fucking shit out of me. are you happy now?

harry: i’m sorry i didn’t know 

draco: don’t sweat it i’m over it 

harry: it’s not okay though i shouldn’t have asked 

draco: it’s okay harry really i’ll see you at the tower okay?

harry: yeah okay 

**ron > hermione**

ron: why is harry acting all sad and shit

hermione: i don’t know he’s been acting hella weird though

ron: i’m gonna ask him

hermione: ron no

“Why are you acting so weird?” Ron asked Harry.

“Ronald.” Hermione mumbled under her breath.

“I’m not acting weird.” Harry responded.

“You are too acting weird.” Ron said through a mouthful of chocolate frog.

“Ron, honestly, chew with your mouth closed.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. “Anyways what’s going on dude? You can talk to us ya’ know.” 

Harry took a second to think, and he started. “Do you ever think that someone’s evil, but they might not be?” Ron laughed.

“What like Sirius?” He asked, but Hermione was looking at Harry contently. 

“Is this about Malfoy?” She asked. Harry’s turned to her. Ron gave them a confused look.

“Malfoy?” He asked. “He’s a Death Eater Harry of course he’s evil.”

“He’s not one anymore.” Harry said not looking away from Hermione. 

“How the hell do you know that mate?” Ron was oblivious as always. Hermione smiled.

“It’s okay Harry.” Hermione knew why Harry was looking at her. He was asking for her approval. She was tortured at Malfoy Manner. Harry smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Hermione nodded. Ron looked between the two of them.

“I’m so confused. What?”

“Jesus christ Ronald.” Hermione sighed. “He likes Malfoy.” She gestured toward Harry. Ron’s face went pale.

“Malfoy?” He asked. Harry nodded with a nervous smile.

“Cool, cool.” Ron said. He was still kind of awkward, but he was trying. 

“You can’t tell anyone though!” Harry spat out quickly. 

“Woah mate. We won’t.” Ron laughed out. Harry smiled. That went a lot better than he though that it was going to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, imma sucker for drarry


	4. no special treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remus: i know i’m the meanest person ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i love drarry

**seamus > dean**

seamus: where are you?

dean: in the compartment with ginny, neville, and luna

seamus: mkay is there room?

dean: yeah it might be a bit squished though

seamus: okay that’s fine

dean: dude what’s taking you so long 

seamus: ...

dean: are you getting food?

seamus: ...

dean: ...

dean: okay well at least get me some 

seamus: yay! what do you want???

dean: a pumpkin juice and chocolate frog please

seamus: ok see you in a sec

**liondoors**

harry: hello my fellow lions 

ron: hello love 

harry: ❤️❤️❤️

ginny: wHAT

hermione: they’re platonic soulmates 

neville: weird 

ron: rood 

seamus: yeah don’t disrespect their beautiful platonic love neville 

dean: i just had to be in gryffindor didn’t i 

dean: it couldn’t have been ravenclaw 

dean: or hufflepuff 

dean: or even slytherin 

dean: i just had to be stuck with u idiots 

seamus: ouch 

harry: that was harsh smh

neville: harry aren’t remus and sirius the dada teachers this year 

harry: yup 

neville: so special treatment

harry: no 

ron: no

hermione: no 

seamus: why not???

harry: “just because i’m ur teacher doesn’t mean that u and friends get special treatment” -remus lupin

dean: okay sure but what about sirius 

harry: “lemme know if you guys are gonna pull any pranks. i’ll help.” -sirius lupin 

ginny: hell yeah 

seamus: this year’s gonna be lit 

dean: yeah like ur cauldron in potions class

seamus: oh fuck off 

ginny: lmaoooo

**gay uncle times 2**

harry: so remus

remus: so harry 

harry: hypothetically, if i failed a dada test, what would you do?

remus: i would fail you just like any other student.

harry: oh come on

sirius: yeah come on 

remus: ??? if he fails a test we’re gonna fail him sirius

sirius: but we know that he’s a good student 

remus: but he still failed the test 

harry: can u please not fail me 

remus: no❤️

harry: ugh rude 

remus: i know i’m the meanest person ever 

harry: you really are just horrible, terrible, i can’t believe that i put up with you 

remus: i know i’m the worst 

harry: yes ❤️

***flash forward to after dinner*  
**

**draco > harry**

draco: 12 right?

harry: yeah

draco: okay just checking 

harry: okay

draco: why?

harry: i’m not a mind reader malfoy 

draco: why do you still wanna hang out?

harry: because i like you????

draco: why?

harry: why what?

draco: why do you like me? 

harry: what do you mean

draco: i’m awful 

harry: no ur not

draco: yes i am 

harry: i can guarantee you that i wouldn’t snog an awful person

draco: u snogged cho

harry: ok yeah she was pretty awful but ur not 

draco: really?

harry: really 

draco: okay 

harry: okay

draco: i’ll see you tonight harry

harry: see you tonight draco


	5. the astronomy tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco: dammit potter why do you have to be so damn cute

**draco > harry**

draco: 12 right?

harry: draco you’ve already asked that and i’ve already said yes 

draco: okay just making sure 

harry: okay i’ll see you at twelve at the astronomy tower

draco: yeah see you 

**ron > hermione **

ron: harry just snuck out 

hermione: what?

ron: he just left, he thought i was sleeping 

hermione: he’s definitely going to see malfoy

ron: oh shoot i didn’t even think about that

hermione: yeah

ron: do ya think remus and sirius know

hermione: are you crazy? harry is definitely paranoid about what they’ll think

ron: true true i mean it is malfoy 

hermione: ronald 

ron: what???? i’m just saying 

hermione: we know damn well that draco was pressured into everything, besides if things really do get bad we can just kill him 

ron: little harsh don’t ya think mione

hermione: not if he hurts harry 

ron: you’re brilliant 

hermione: i know

**harry > draco**

harry: are u almost here?

draco: bloody hell calm yourself i don’t have and invisiblity cloak so i had to actually think practically 

harry: okay well hurry up it’s cold up here 

draco: and how exactly do you expect me to help you with that?

harry: i brought a blanket 

draco: okay???

harry: we could cuddle :)

draco: dammit potter why do you have to be so damn cute 

harry: i am not cute 

draco: sorry sexy, is that better?

harry: yes thank you 

draco: cute 

“Hi.” Draco said softly, but it still made Harry jump.

“Fucking finally.” Harry muttered under his breath. He walked over to Malfoy, and looked up to him. 

“Hi.” He said innocently. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around him. Harry nuzzled his face into his chest.

“Much better.” Harry said, but it was muffled by Draco’s pajama shirt. Draco let out a soft laugh as he peered over Harry’s shoulder. 

“I thought you said you brought A blanket. Not FIVE blankets.” Harry smiled shyly and led Draco over towards the mini blanket fort that he had built. 

“I wanted to be comfy. Sue me.” He sat down inside of the fort and pated the ground next to him. Draco smiled and sat down. Harry laid his head on Draco’s shoulder as Draco started playing with his hair. 

“You know what’s odd?” Draco asked, and Harry hummed in response. “If we hadn’t gone to the toilet at the same time, we’d probably still be acting like we hate each other right now.” He continued. Harry turned his head up to look at him, and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I guess that is kinda odd.” He kisses Draco and then pulled back. “But we don’t hate each other. Right?” He finished. Draco gave him an amused look.

“Yeah Harry I totally hate you. I hate you so much that I just wanna snog you senseless.” He said with a sarcastic tone and Harry laughed. 

“I know, I know. I’m just saying.” 

Eventually, the boys laid down. Harry was wrapped in Draco’s arms. They would exchange kisses every once in a while, or mumble about a certain star that they saw. They truly felt peaceful for the first time in a long time.

“Draco?” Harry mumbled, and Draco hummed in response. “Are you okay?” He finished in a sad tone. Draco looked over to him with a confused look.

“Uh, yeah?” Draco said, but it was more of a question. Harry looked up at him and sighed. He than sat up, and he was followed by a very confused Draco.

“No. Not right now. I mean, like, in general.” Harry waved his hands around as if he was trying to emphasize his point. Draco gave him a sad smile and laid his head onto Harry’s shoulder.

“No.” Draco said simply. “But who is nowadays?” Harry hugged Draco and sighed.

“I-“ He started, but it broke off into a sob. Draco turned to him in surprise, and wrapped his arms around him. Harry sobbed onto Draco’s shoulder. Draco was trying to comfort him by rubbing his back. He wasn’t really sure what to do.

“I gotta be honest with you Potter.” He started, and Harry looked up to him with tears in his eyes. “I’m not too good at feelings. I never really talked to anyone about them growing up.” Draco gave Harry a pathetic smile. 

“That’s okay. I’m not either.” Harry laughed out. “Could I maybe talk to you about something though?” Harry asked hesitantly. Draco nodded for him to continue.

“Your parents.” Harry started, and Draco’s eyes widened. “They’re pretty horrible aren’t they?” He finished. Draco sighed.

“Yeah.” He answered, but then shook his head. “Well, mum’s not. She just...” He stopped as he searched his head for the right word.

“...was influenced by the wrong people?” Harry supplied. 

“Yeah. My father. He, well, he makes my life a living hell.” Draco stopped and looked down at Harry. “I mean, I shouldn’t even be complaining. At least I have parents.” Harry raised his eyebrows at that.

“You’re allowed to complain about your abusive father dude.” He said as he wiped the tears from his face. Draco cringed at the nickname. 

“Don’t call me dude. That’s so weird. We’re like snogging, and you’re calling me dude.” Harry gave him a devilish look.

“Sorry what would you prefer? Sweetcheeks? Maybe Babycakes?” He teased.

“God no!” Draco looked at his phone to see the time. “Shit. It’s 2 in the morning. We should probably head back.” He started to get up from the ground.

“Yeah okay.” Harry agreed. “You can head back. I just need to pack up all of the stuff.”

“You sure you don’t want help?” Harry shook his head.

“Nah I’m fine. You go ahead.”

“Alright.” Malfoy moved closer and bent down to kiss Harry goodbye. “Text me when you get back.” Harry leaned up to give him another kiss which Draco smiled into.

“Okay. See ya.” Harry said.

“Bye.” Draco said as he turned to leave the astronomy tower. That was the first time that he truly felt happy in a while. 

**harry > draco**

harry: i just got back 

draco: okay well get some sleep

harry: okay u too

harry: i had a really good time tonight draco

draco: me too we should do it again 

harry: definitely 

draco: sounds good harry

harry: yeah 

**the golden trio**

ron: so where’d you sneak out to tonight?

harry: i thought you were asleep 

hermione: you thought wrong now spill

harry: i really don’t think that that’s any of your business 

hermione: harry it’s pretty obvious that u went somewhere with malfoy because for some reason you think that remus and sirius will flip out so you think that u have to sneak around with him 

harry: what do u mean THINK i KNOW that they will flip out 

ron: mate, they are like the most supportive people that i know 

harry: but he’s a malfoy 

hermione: so? you do realize that sirius is like kinda related to the malfoys

harry: yeah his family also abused the shit outta him 

ron: we’re just saying dude, maybe just tell them. they’re not gonna disown you 

harry: i don’t even know what me and draco, like, are okay? we literally kissed for the first time yesterday on the train so

ron: on the train???? wHEN

hermione: the bathroom harry? that’s really classy 

harry: well i didn’t go to the bathroom expecting to kiss malfoy 

hermione: i think you can stop calling him that now that you’re snogging 

ron: can we go to bed and stop talking about how harry is shagging our worst enemy 

harry: first, we’re not shagging jesus and second, pretty sure old voldy was our worst enemy but go off 

hermione: i’m going to bed 

harry: before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed 

ron: or worse expelled 

hermione: will you guys ever drop that 

harry: nope 

ron: u need to sort out your priorities 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too much drarry? never 
> 
> but don’t worry the other ships are coming in soon :)


	6. the restricted section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry: don’t worry ron there are no best friend feelings involved

**liondoors**

ginny: that moment when classes start today and you still haven’t finished ur summer work 

neville: having a free period first thing in the morning is hitting different rn 

ginny: lucky i have 2 classes and then a free period 

ron: sucks to suck 

harry: lmao i’m not doing the DADA work 

hermione: harry remus and sirius aren’t gonna give u special treatment 

seamus: if they are tell them to give it to me too i have to do potions and transfiguration and i’m more scared of them then sirius and remus

dean: you guys should’ve just done ur work

hermione: exactly

ron: some of us aren’t naturally smart like u mione

harry: ok we should probably work now

Harry placed his phone down and turned his attention back to his assignments. Not even a second later he heard another bing come from his phone.

**draco > harry **

draco: do u have free period rn

harry: yeah

draco: u in the library 

harry: yeah with ron, hermione, dean, neville, and seamus 

draco: can u meet me in the restricted section

harry: rn?

draco: yes?

harry: but i’m too lazy 

draco: i-

harry: it’s all the way on the other side of the library 

draco: ok and???

harry: my friends will miss me

draco: i’m sure they’ll manage 

harry: i have to finish my assignments 

draco: i have the answers...

harry: are u bribing me?

draco: maybe

harry: i’ll think about it 

draco: pls i miss u ❤️❤️❤️

harry: ugh stop being so cute 

draco: pls i wanna hug u ❤️❤️❤️

harry: okay yeah i’m coming 

draco: thx 

Harry gathered his stuff. He was hoping that everyone was too focused on their assignments to notice him leaving, but he was wrong. 

“Where ya going Harry?” It was Hermione. Harry glared at her.

“No where.” Hardy mumbled under his breath.

“Ya sure about that mate?” Ron asked him with a sly smile on his face.

“Yup.” Harry answered back. He started walking away as Ron and Hermione started knowing looks. 

“Why was he in such a rush?” Neville said as he looked after Harry. “And why is he going to the forbidden section?” 

“You know him. He’s Harry. Probably just finding a book to occupy himself with.” Dean said as he finished sketching Seamus. Ron smile a bit.

“Oh he’ll be occupied alright.” Hermione kicked his foot under the table. “Blimey Hermione!” He exclaimed. The others gave them odd looks, but mostly ignored it.

Harry rounded the corner, and stepped into the restricted section. He felt arms wrap around him from behind, and a smile found its way into his face. Two hands were placed over his eyes followed by short giggle. “Guess who.” 

“I have no clue. You might have to help me out.” Harry said slyly. The hands stayed where they were, but Harry could feel the body maneuver around him. A pair of soft lips were place onto his as Draco removed his hands from his eyes and onto the back of his neck. As they pulled away Harry opened his eyes with bright smile on his face. 

“Hey.” Draco said as he pulled Harry into a hug. 

“Hey.” Harry answered. “So about those answers...” 

“Is that the only reason you agreed to come?” 

“No.” Harry shook his head and pressed further into Draco’s side. “I missed you too, but you did say that you had the answers so...” Draco smiled as he shook his head. He let go of Harry and pulled his assignments out of his bag. 

“Here.” Harry smiled and kissed Draco. 

“Thanks.” Harry copied down the answer, and changed the wording on a few of them. He finished just in time. 

“What do you have first?” Harry asked Draco.

“Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.” Harry nodded.

“I’ve got Defense with Ravenclaws.”

“We’ve got Tranfiguration together right?” Draco asked Harry. Harry looked down at his schedule.

“Yeah, and we’ve got Muggle History on Wednesdays.” Draco nodded.

“Okay.” Harry kissed him once more.

“Bye.” He said and then he made his way out of the restricted section and towards his first class. Draco stood there wondering how he got so lucky.

**ron > harry **

ron: ur late

harry: ik ik tell them i went to the bathroom

ron: k

“Ron.” Sirius called putting to him. He looked up from his phone. “Where’s Harry?”

“Oh, uh, bathroom.” Sirius have him a suspicious look, but before he could say anything Harry came running through the doors.

“Sorry. Uh, bathroom.”

“Alright well let’s start with collecting the summer work.” Remus announced to the class.

**liondoors**

seamus: so harry 

harry: yeah???

seamus: what happened to not doing the dada work?

harry: i had extra time so i just did it it’s not a big deal 

dean: where’d u go then 

harry: wdym 

dean: when u left the table during free period 

harry: to get a book 

dean: in the restricted section??

harry: woah i didn’t know that this was harry interrogation hour

neville: no actually i’m curious why were u in such a rush

ginny: wait what’s going on

neville: harry left free period early and now he suddenly has all of his work done so who helped him

harry: no one helped me

**the golden trio**

hermione: omg

harry: shut up

hermione: malfoy helped u?

harry: maybe

hermione: that’s cute

ron: gross

harry: stop being homophobic ron

ron: i-

harry: jk jk

ron: i’m just malfoyphobic

hermione: ronald

harry: don’t worry ron there are no best friend feelings involved

ron: mhm

harry: i promise it is strictly a lover’s connection no one is coming for ur best friend spot

ron: mhm

harry: :(

ron: fine i approve i guess

harry: :)

**liondoors**

seamus: then u used a spell???

harry: no guys i honestly just did it it wasn’t that hard 

neville: alright i guess

**harry’s being bitch squad**

seamus: something’s up 

dean: yeah this is super fishy 

neville: fr he disappeared in the restricted section 

seamus: he did this for what? for what? 

dean: dunno but we’ll figure it out eventually 

neville: yeah i guess 

**draco > harry**

draco: how’s class 

harry: boring we’re just going over rules 

draco: same here 

draco: i miss u

harry: i saw u 30 minutes ago

draco: ik i still miss u though 

harry: miss u too 

draco: lmao blaise just got yelled at for turning pansys hair pink i can’t 

harry: i’m sure she loved that 

draco: oh she certainly did 

**gay uncle times 2**

sirius: stop smiling like an idiot at ur phone and listen to remus go over the rules 

**harry > draco**

harry: shit i gotta go

draco: no don’t leave me i’m bored 

harry: sry i have to i just got in trouble for being on my phone

draco: bye :(

harry: bye ❤️

**gay uncle times 2**

harry: sry 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i forgot my password but i’m back now so yay


	7. making it official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pansy: DRACOS GOT A BOYFRIEND

**gay uncle times 2**

sirius: so harry

harry: yes

remus: who were u texting today in class 

**the golden trio**

harry: guys

hermione: we’re in class

harry: ik but it’s an emergency 

ron: what’s up 

harry: remus and sirius asked me who i was texting today during class

ron: who were u texting

harry: seriously ron 

hermione: harry you should just tell them the truth, but if u really are that worried just say that u were ginny or someone 

harry: ok yeah thanks

**gay uncle times 2**

sirius: hellooooo

harry: sry professor sprout was talking 

remus: answer the question 

harry: i was texting ginny about quidditch

remus: oh are u two back together 

harry: no no no we’re just friends i am very much still more into boys 

sirius: see remus i told it’s no big deal 

remus: ok harry just don’t text during class

harry: pretty sure ur the ones that are texting me during my class but...

remus: alright smartass get back to class

**sirius > remus**

remus: i don’t believe him

sirius: why not i’m sure it’s nothing 

remus: he was smiling too much 

sirius: maybe quidditch just makes the kid smile 

remus: maybe he’s dating someone and not telling us 

sirius: he doesn’t need to tell us everything moons

remus: i know but he usually does tell us everything 

sirius: i mean yeah 

remus: what reason would he have the fact that he’s dating someone? he knows that we’re okay with it 

sirius: idk moons

remus: what if it’s someone that’s could hurt him 

sirius: i doubt that harry’s a smart kid it’s not like he’s gonna start dating malfoy 

remus: yeah ur right i’m probably overthinking it

sirius: he’s fine love he would tell us if something was really hurting him 

remus: yeah okay 

**slytherin gods**

pansy: so draco

draco: what 

blaise: you seemed happy today 

draco: okay???

pansy: you wanna tell us why 

draco: not really no 

blaise: oh come on 

pansy: we’re ur friends 

draco: okay and???

pansy: oh come on draco we’re gonna find out eventually 

draco: fine i’m seeing someone 

draco: well i’m not quite sure what it is nothing’s like official yet

pansy: ur kidding 

draco: no?

pansy: DRACOS GOT A BOYFRIEND 

blaise: FINALLY 

draco: he’s not my boyfriend 

pansy: yeah yeah whatever who is it 

draco: nope 

blaise: wdym nope 

draco: nope as in i’m not telling you who it is 

pansy: oh come on draco 

draco: not yet

blaise: ok well then when will u tell us 

draco: if we make it official 

pansy: don’t u mean when 

draco: no i meant if 

blaise: why? don’t you like them 

draco: no i do like them i’m just not sure what they want 

pansy: ok but in all seriousness we’re here for you

blaise: yeah u should talk to them about what it is that they want 

draco: yeah maybe i will 

pansy: good 

draco: good 

**draco > harry**

draco: hey

harry: hey 

draco: whatcha doin 

harry: cute 

draco: what?

harry: ur cute 

draco: oh thanks i guess 

harry: no prob 

draco: so um can i ask you something 

harry: anything babe 

draco: that’s new 

harry: what?

draco: babe 

harry: oh yeah just thought i’d try it out

draco: i like it 

harry: yeah?

draco: yeah 

harry: good 

draco: yeah um anyways so i’ve been wondering something 

harry: alright 

draco: what are we?

harry: wdym

draco: like are we just friends orrrr

harry: well i’ve been doing something wrong if you think that we’re just friends 

draco: well no i just idk 

harry: if you’re trying to ask me out rn you’re doing a pretty shit job at it 

draco: thanks potter that really made me feel a lot better 

harry: no problem babe, ok continue asking me out 

draco: i-

draco: you wanna go out with me?

harry: yeah that would be great 

draco: why? like i got that maybe you liked hanging out with me but why would you want other people to know it could ruin you everyone hates me ur friends would hate you 

harry: well for starters ron and hermione already know, and if you’re really that worried we don’t have to tell everyone at first 

harry: as for why i wanna go out with you it’s simply because i really really like you 

draco: ok

harry: ok?

draco: yeah okay that’s

harry: ???

draco: this is just all really great 

draco: i mean i really like you too 

harry: good to know 

draco: yeah

harry: well it’s getting late i should probably get to sleep 

draco: yeah of course 

harry: night babe 

draco: night harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry this chapters kinda short the next one will be longer :)


	8. what did you do this time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco: no absolutely not

**the golden trio**

harry: draco just asked me out 

ron: i thought you were already like dating 

harry: well yeah but it wasn’t official 

hermione: are u happy harry 

harry: yeah a lot happier than i’ve been in a while 

hermione: then ron and i are both very happy for you, right ronald?

ron: yup yeah of course we are harry 

harry: you guys are sure you don’t care 

hermione: i think he’ll start to grow on us eventually 

ron: yeah he can’t be all that bad 

harry: thanks guys that means a lot 

hermione: no problem harry 

harry: i think i’m gonna tell sirius and remus i feel bad for lying 

ron: i’m sure they’ll be fine with it 

harry: yeah hopefully 

hermione: let us know how it goes 

harry: will do

**gay uncle times 2**

harry: i lied 

remus: told you pads 

sirius: damn okay who were u texting 

harry: well you see 

remus: continue 

harry: i’m seeing somebody 

sirius: ok you know that we don’t care if u date soooo

harry: yeah that’s not what i’m worried about 

remus: ???

harry: i don’t think ur gonna be too happy with who it is 

sirius: well it can’t be that bad. girl or boy?

harry: boy who do u think i am 

sirius: ok good point 

harry: alright prepare yourselves 

remus: i’m prepared 

sirius: just rip off the bandaid 

harry: draco malfoy 

sirius: put it back on, put the bandaid back on 

**remus > sirius**

remus: stop it be nice 

sirius: but moony

remus: shut it he’s ur godson be nice 

sirius: it’s malfoy 

remus: let him explain, let me do the talking

**gay uncle times 2**

harry: i warned you

remus: i can’t say that i’m not surprised

harry: yeah...

remus: we support you no matter what 

sirius: malfoy huh?

remus: sirius 

harry: yeah i know what it looks like but he’s trying to change 

sirius: mhm 

harry: he was never really evil i don’t think, his dad forced him to do a bunch of it 

sirius: yup yup 

harry: u okay sirius?

sirius: just processing 

harry: ok well you do that i’m gonna go

remus: goodnight harry thanks for telling us 

harry: yeah, it just felt wrong lying 

**remus > sirius **

remus: he’s a good kid sirius i think we need to trust his judgement for now 

sirius: ur right 

remus: i’m always right 

sirius: mhm 

remus: night love 

sirius: night moons 

**the golden trio**

harry: i did it

ron: and???

harry: i don’t really know actually i have a feeling that remus was talking for the both of them he said that they support me no matter what but sirius says that he’s ‘processing’ 

ron: i guess it could’ve gone worse 

hermione: just give them time they’ll come around 

harry: yeah ur right ok well i’m gonna go to bed now 

hermione: same goodnight 

ron: night 

harry: night guysssss

**slytherin gods**

draco: so 

pansy: draco it’s late 

draco: and this is important 

blaise: what’s up 

draco: i asked him out 

pansy: YES OK TELL US NOW 

blaise: calm down pans jesus 

blaise: tell us when ur ready draco 

draco: okay um just prepare yourselves you might be surprised 

pansy: prepared 

blaise: prepared 

draco: it’s harry

draco: potter 

pansy: thought u said it was going to surprise us 

draco: uh didn’t it?

pansy: i could’ve told you that you liked him the minute he rejected your handshake first year dummy 

blaise: yeah you never shut up about him 

blaise: it’s always potter this potter that 

pansy: ‘pansy why does potter have to be so good at everything?’

blaise: ‘blaise you won’t believe what potter did today’

pansy: ‘did potter get a haircut? it looks awful’ 

blaise: ‘guys was potter looking at me today?’

draco: okay okay i get it 

draco: so maybe it wasn’t really a surprise 

draco: so...

draco: you guys don’t care?

pansy: of course we don’t care draco 

blaise: yeah for real it’s fine 

pansy: you really didn’t have to make it such a big deal 

draco: okay thanks guys well i guess goodnight 

blaise: night 

pansy: later losers 

**harry > draco **

harry: morning babe 

draco: morning 

harry: you coming to breakfast?

draco: i already did sleeping beauty 

harry: it’s not that late it’s only 11 

draco: i ate at 8 

harry: omg why do u get up so early we have off today

draco: idk i guess it’s just routine

harry: mmmm anyways i told my uncles about us 

draco: really?

harry: yeah i know i should’ve asked but you were sleeping and i didn’t want to wake you up but it felt wrong lying to them so i just did it 

draco: it’s fine you didn’t have to ask baby, but uh what’d they say? cause i totally understand if we need to break up or anything cause i know they’re more important to you and stuff 

harry: you need to stop overthinking things so much 

draco: well yeah that’s the anxiety speaking 

harry: we’re not gonna break up. does that make you feel better?

draco: yeah a lot better soooo 

harry: i think they were, well, surprised. remus seemed to be okay with it, sirius is um ‘processing’ 

draco: well that’s better than i expected 

harry: yeah 

harry: they just don’t get it 

harry: no one does 

draco: i mean i don’t expect anyone to

draco: some of the things i did, they were awful harry 

harry: but that’s not you, you’re not evil 

draco: i still did evil things 

harry: i never really hated you 

draco: i never really hated you either 

harry: i know i could tell 

draco: i told pansy and blaise if that’s okay 

harry: yeah but how did they react 

draco: surprising well actually 

harry: really?

draco: ‘we’re we suppose to be surprised’ ‘you never shut up about him’ ‘it’s always potter this and potter that’ then they went on to quote about of times i’ve talked about you 

harry: that’s hilarious 

draco: it is not 

harry: yes it is babe 

draco: yeah yeah whatever, what’d ron and hermione say

harry: i told them on the train 

draco: jesus you really cant keep a secret can you?

harry: they were prying me 

draco: mhm 

harry: that was a lie i just told them that i liked you 

draco: and...

harry: ron was a bit surprised hermione didn’t care they both said that they think that you’ll grow on them over time and that you can’t be that bad 

draco: also a better reaction than i expected considering hermione was literally tortured by my aunt 

harry: your AUNT not YOU 

draco: i still stood there and did nothing 

harry: you were scared 

draco: i was a coward 

harry: you were doing what you had to do to not get killed 

draco: i was being selfish 

harry: hey quit it, it was your life at stake 

draco: i still should’ve done something 

harry: it’s in the past now so drop it okay? i know who you are now. you would never hurt anyone. 

draco: i still feel evil sometimes though 

harry: good thing i’m here to remind you that you’re not

draco: yeah good thing 

harry: i have an idea 

draco: what?

harry: brb 

harry: don’t kill me for this

draco: harry what are you doing?

**the golden trio**

harry: hey guys don’t kill me for this 

ron: what?

hermione: what’d u do now?

**draco > harry**

draco: potter what are you doing 

**haha hi**

harry: heyyyy heyyyy how y’all doing 

**draco > harry**

draco: no absolutely not

harry: babe come on 

**the golden trio**

ron: ok no 

hermione: i’m gonna have to agree with ron 

harry: guyssssss

**slytherin gods**

pansy: why tf is harry scarface potter texting us

draco: idk not my idea why don’t u ask him 

pansy: k

draco: wait no i was joking pls don’t say anything embarrassing 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day? who am i?


	9. the group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco: SHUT UP

**haha hi**

pansy: well if it isn’t the famous harry potter that we’ve heard so much about 

blaise: fr draco never shuts up about you 

draco: alright time to shut up 

harry: no no i think they should continue 

pansy: ‘pansy did you see potter? he wasn’t at breakfast’

blaise: ‘blaise did you see potter today? isn’t that sweatshirt so stupid?’

pansy: ‘are we going up against potter today?’

blaise: ‘guys you won’t believe what potter said this time’

pansy: OMG

blaise: what?

pansy: THE POTTER JAR 

draco: SHUT UP RN 

blaise: OMG I FORGOT ABOUT THE POTTER JAR

ron: the potter jar?

draco: i swear to merlin if any of you say anything 

draco: pansy stop typing 

pansy: ok so basically 1-5 year we had a jar called the potter jar and basically anytime draco said anything about potter he had to put a knut in the jar

draco: PANSY SHUT UP OML

blaise: yeah pans and i were very rich by the end of 5th year 

hermione: how rich? like a whole jar?

pansy: he filled 23 and 1/2 jars 

draco: NO I DIDNT 

blaise: sorry 23 and 1/4 jars 

harry: that’s hilarious 

draco: no i swear it was only a jar or two 

pansy: quit lying to yourself 

hermione: if it makes you feel any better harry stalked you all of 6th year 

harry: i didn’t stalk him mione 

ron: you would stay up all night watching the map to see where he was 

draco: jesus christ potter obsessed much? 

harry: you wish malfoy

hermione: the one time when malfoy wasn’t annoying you and giving you attention because he was occupied with something else you freaked out 

harry: no i was doing it cause i thought that he was a death eater 

harry: and i was right as always 

ron: ok but why did you think he was a death eater 

harry: cause he was acting weird???

ron: yeah and how was he acting weird 

harry: idk he was being quiet and reserved i guess 

ron: and you noticed that why?

harry: because he wasn’t annoying me ok you know what ronald 

pansy: draco once stole one of harry’s scarfs cause he left it in the locker room 

draco: PANSY

harry: omg what was it? fifth year?

blaise: yup 

harry: so that’s where that scarf went 

draco: ok i didn’t know that this was exposing draco hour 

blaise: oh well if it is

draco: NOPE NOPE SHUT UP 

blaise: draco used to send his mother letters about how much he hated harry potter’s stupid hair and his stupid green eyes and his stupid glasses and his stupid face 

draco: SHUT UP 

harry: awwwww you think my face is stupid thanks baby 

draco: your face isn't stupid it’s cute

harry: awwwww you think that my face is cute thanks baby 

pansy: oh no it’s started 

ron: they’re being all couplely 

hermione: that’s not a word ron

blaise: ya know i always knew that draco liked harry, never thought that he’d like him back though

draco: ok now that’s just mean 

pansy: you did spend the majority of your time at hogwarts making fun of him 

hermione: i think i always knew that harry like him, i just didn’t realize it until now 

ron: wtf i literally thought that we collectively agreed that we hated each other first year 

harry: ur just oblivious ron

ron: you wound me 

harry: sorry not sorry 

ron: so 

ron: malfoy 

draco: yes???

harry: can we not do this ron 

ron: i’m just making sure 

draco: making sure of what 

harry: ignore him 

ron: no don’t ignore me 

hermione: here we go

ron: i just need to make sure that this relationship is strictly a lovers relationship 

draco: i- what?

ron: ya know? no best friend feelings involved 

harry: seriously ron 

ron: it’s a genuine question 

ron: gotta make sure he’s not coming for my position as ur platonic soulmate 

pansy: you guys are so weird 

hermione: tell me about it 

ron: well, draco?

harry: leave him alone ron

ron: nope 

ron: answer me 

ron: answer me

harry: just answer him babe 

ron: answer me

harry: he won’t stop until u do 

ron: answer me 

ron: answer me 

draco: um sure no best friend feelings involved 

ron: k cool i approve i guess 

blaise: odd 

pansy: agreed 

blaise: this is gonna be so weird 

blaise: we’re gonna have to start another potter jar

draco: you can’t make me pay you for talking about my boyfriend 

pansy: we most certainly can in fact make you do that 

hermione: they’re not gonna be making fun of each other anymore 

ron: weird 

draco: oh no i am most certainly going to still be making fun of him 

harry: lookin forward you it ;) 

draco: git 

**gay uncle times 2**

remus: hey harry are you awake?

harry: i have indeed awakened 

sirius: cool can u have lunch with us today around 1 

**haha hi**

harry: aw shit here we go 

draco: what 

harry: my uncles wanna have lunch at 1 

hermione: harry just go they said they were fine with it 

pansy: holy shit wait are we gonna get special treatment from professors black and lupin now

blaise: mmm maybe this relationship isn’t so bad after all

draco: i’m gonna kill u guys later just a warning

pansy: bold of you to assume that i want to live

harry: um hello what do i do

ron: just go mate, merlin

harry: ugh fine 

**gay uncle times 2**

harry: uh yeah sure. your office? 

sirius: yup 

harry: k cool 

**haha hi**

harry: wait should i tell the others about draco 

hermione: i mean yeah they won’t care 

blaise: the others, so mysterious 

ron: it’s just the liondoors 

pansy: the who now 

harry: its a group chat we have with some of the other gryffindors 

draco: you are aware that it should be liondors cause gryffindor only has one o

hermione: i tried to tell them that 

blaise: so who are said ‘liondoors’

ron: harry, me, mione, ginny, neville, seamus, and dean 

draco: oh yeah that’s fine 

**liondoors**

harry: hey guys 

seamus: sup 

dean: omg don’t say sup 

seamus: why not it’s cool 

neville: it is decidedly uncool

ginny: gotta agree with neville on this one 

seamus: meanies 

harry: hello i have something to say that ron and hermione already know 

dean: well spit it out 

harry: i’m dating draco malfoy

harry: k bye 

seamus: woah hold on 

ginny: wait a minute we’re not gonna speed past that like you didn’t just say what you just said 

harry: ugh why not

neville: draco? as in the same draco that bullied u for ur entire time at hogwarts 

harry: eh internalized homophobia neville plus he’s changed 

dean: okay, it’s that it???

harry: uh yup

seamus: cool 

harry: cool 

**haha hi**

harry: well that was fine 

draco: they were fine with it?

harry: yuppers 

draco: oh god never say that again 

harry: alrighty

draco: we’re over i can’t handle the way u speak

harry: no babe i’m sorry take it back

draco: too late no take backs 

harry: bummer 

draco: mhm 

pansy: so harry 

harry: yes???

pansy: i think u should add ur other friends

ron: ah yes add ginny that’s sounds like such a good idea

harry: eh why not

ron: okay i was obviously joking

**harry added ginny, neville, seamus, and dean to the chat.**

harry: heyyyyy heyyyy how y’all doin’

ginny: i want out

ron: told you

harry: oh come on just give them a chance

ginny: his aunt almost killed me

draco: yeah uh sorry about that

ginny: shut it u git

neville: ginny come on 

pansy: we’re not that bad 

ginny: bitch 

ron: okay what did i say about calling people who you don’t even know that much about bitches 

ginny: to not do it cause it’s disrespectful 

ron: exactly 

draco: i seriously am sorry though. for everything. 

seamus: aw the git has feelings 

dean: that’s surprising 

harry: ok i didn’t bring you here to bully my boyfriend 

dean: sry harry. we except ur apology malfoy.

ginny: speak for urself 

harry: ginny come on 

ginny: later losers 

**ginny has left the chat.**

ron: told u it was a bad idea 

harry: pretty sure you said that it was good one 

draco: well i feel like shit now 

dean: don’t worry dude you’ll grow on her 

neville: yeah she’s just a stubborn 

seamus: and she holds onto grudges 

draco: wait u guys are really all fine with it?

seamus: i mean yeah it’s in the past 

neville: yeah we just want harry to be happy 

dean: we trust his judgement he wouldn’t date you if u were still a bad person

harry: thanks guys 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok three chapters today wow. i was in a creative mood :) gn ttyl


	10. the lunch date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry: oh nice of you to join the conversation

**harry > draco**

harry: hey

harry: hello

harry: dracooooo

harry: bitch answer me 

harry: babyyyyyy

harry: git

**haha hi**

harry: draco u git answer my texts 

draco: alright bloody hell i was in the bathroom 

pansy: group chat people, this is a group chat

**draco > harry**

draco: what’s up 

harry: nothingggg

draco: well obviously somethings up so spit it out

harry: i don’t wanna go to lunch

draco: you’ll be fine babe 

harry: promise?

draco: promise

harry: ok

draco: ok

harry: alright i guess i better go 

draco: i’m rooting for you 

harry: thanks baby 

draco: lemme know how it goes 

harry: k❤️

**haha hi**

harry: i dunno guys i think i’m coming down with something 

ron: jesus mate just go to lunch 

harry: i don’t wannaaaaaa

draco: where are you right now?

harry: outside of their office talking to the portraits 

draco: jesus christ just go in 

pansy: stop being a pissy bitch and go in 

hermione: nothings gonna happen they just want to have lunch harry 

harry: no they want to talk about draco is what they wanna do lunch is just an excuse 

dean: okay even then why is that so bad didn’t they say they were fine with it 

harry: remus “supports me no matter what” sirius is “processing”

neville: okay so maybe not the best, but it could be worse

seamus: yeah they could make u break up with him 

dean: yeah seamus i’m sure that makes him feel 1000 times better 

harry: mhm 

draco: go in harry 

harry: ugh fine 

ron: oh so you’ll listen to him but not us i see how it is 

harry: shut up ron

Harry knocked on the door to his uncle’s office. The door opened and Harry held his breathe.

“Hey.” Sirius said. He was obviously tense too.

“Heyyyyyy.” Harry trailed off as he stepped into his office. Remus greeted him, with a lot less tension than Sirius, and handed him a sandwich. Harry thanked him and sat down. 

“Weather’s nice today.” Sirius said, and Remus kicked his leg under the table. It was raining today. Harry looked up to him and put his sandwich down with a sigh. 

“Listen, I know that you guys didn’t invite me here to just to have lunch, so let’s just get to the point before this gets even more awkward than it already is.” Sirius and Remus just stared at him, and then Sirius cleared his throat. 

“Malfoy huh?” Sirius said. Remus glared at him.

“Yup.” Harry said with a pop on the p. He was waiting for them to say something else, but they didn’t. They just sat there in an awkward silence, so Harry took it upon himself to break it.

“Listen.” He started. “I get why your skeptical, but you really have nothing to worry about.” Sirius scoffed. 

“Let’s see Harry. He’s bullied you since first year. He tried to kill Dumbledore. His family literally kidnapped you, Ron, and Hermione. Oh, and on top of all of that he’s a death eater-“

“Was.” Harry cut in.

“That doesn’t fucking matter kid. He still did it, so yeah, forgive me for worrying the slightest bit.” Sirius’ voice was raised at this point, and Remus had a hand on his back in an effort to calm him down.

“Sirius, please.” He said quietly.

“No Remus! This is ridiculous.” 

“Ridiculous? How is it ridiculous? He’s trying to be better. To be a good person!” Harry yelled back to him. 

“People like him don’t get second chances Harry. It’s unforgivable!” 

“Would you give your brother a second a chance?” Harry knew that bringing Regulus into this was a low blow, but he had a point. Sirius just stared at him, and Remus was about to intervene when Harry spoke up again.

“Look,” He started with a quieter voice this time. “I’m not breaking up with him. So you can either accept that, or figure out something else.” Then Harry walked out of the office and didn’t look back. He left a shaken pair of uncles behind him. 

**the golden trio**

harry: well that went bloody great 

hermione: you’re done already? that was fast

harry: yeah well lunch had to be cut short 

ron: wdym 

harry: sirius yelled, i yelled, i stormed out 

ron: was it really that bad?

harry: sirius called our relationship ridiculous

hermione: okay, that’s it?

harry: i may have brought his brother into it 

ron: his dead brother?

harry: i know i feel awful now, but i had a point 

hermione: which was???

harry: he said what draco did was unforgivable, so i asked him if he would forgive his brother 

ron: i mean yeah but still 

harry: ik it was a low blow 

hermione: did u say anything else after that?

harry: something along the lines of i’m not breaking up with draco so either accept that or figure it out

hermione: well i think you handled the situation quite well

harry: you do?

hermione: you made a good point and didn’t let them win when they were in the wrong so yes i do 

ron: i mean yeah 

harry: ok yeah 

harry: i should still apologize though right

hermione: give it some time to set in, sirius has some thinking to do

harry: ok thanks guys 

ron: i wasn’t much help but ur welcome 

hermione: no problem harry 

**draco > harry **

draco: are u out of lunch yet?

harry: yeah

draco: so?

harry: it was, not the best 

draco: i’m not a mind reader give me some context here babe 

harry: there was yelling, and a dramatic exit, and the mention of a dead brother 

draco: dead brother?

harry: “what he did was unforgivable.” “would you give your brother a second chance?” yeah it was a pretty low blow 

draco: i’m sorry 

harry: please don’t be you didn’t do anything 

draco: i’m tearing your family apart 

harry: no your not, they’ll get over it 

draco: how do you know?

harry: cause i just do baby okay

draco: but how 

harry: listen they’ll get over it eventually if they really care about me, which they do, but i’m not getting over you for a long time okay?

draco: you really mean that? 

harry: 100 percent, i’m all in 

draco: ok 

harry: ok 

draco: 100 percent, i’m all in too 

harry: good 

draco: good 

***5 missed calls from remus*  
** ***2 missed calls from sirius***

**gay uncle times 2**

remus: harry please answer us 

harry: you know? i really don’t feel like talking to you guys right now 

remus: please. we want to understand.

harry: do you really?

remus: yes we do.

harry: sirius is being really quiet. it’s makes me think that you’re doing that thing where you speak for the both of you because you think whatever sirius is gonna say is gonna hurt my feelings. 

remus: harry 

harry: so that makes me think that sirius actually doesn’t want to try and understand.

remus: he’s just hurting because of what you said earlier i’m sure if we talked it out we could figure things out 

harry: i was gonna apologize but, now that i think of it, i’m not sorry.

remus: you don’t mean that 

harry: yeah i do actually. he doesn’t get to pick and choose who he forgives. 

remus: it’s his brother harry it’s different 

harry: and draco’s my boyfriend, mind you i don’t know exactly what regulus did, but i’m sure it’s not too far off from draco’s situation 

sirius: do not compare them 

harry: oh nice of you to join the conversation 

sirius: i’m trying to be reasonable harry 

harry: you’re actually being the exact opposite of reasonable 

sirius: he’s dangerous harry 

harry: he was manipulated by his father. what about that aren’t you getting. he thought that if he didn’t do what voldemort said he would die, and he was right. there’s is no doubt about it. voldemort was ruthless. he wouldn’t have hesitated to kill him. despite that draco still didn’t kill dumbledore, he still didn’t rat me out when we were in malfoy manor, and he still took care of luna while she was there. he’s not fucking evil. he knows that what he did was wrong and he’s trying to make things better, so shut up already jesus christ. you know what he said to me today? i’m sorry i’m tearing your family apart. he thinks that he’s the problem when he’s not. it’s you and you’re grudge holding little ass that can’t forgive people. get the stick out of your sirius.

**the golden trio**

harry: haha i’m in danger 

hermione: what now?

harry: *screenshot of harry’s rant*

ron: shit man go off 

hermione: i mean i see no lie

harry: they haven’t answered yet 

ron: eh it was badass, they’re probs scared

harry: i hope they are 

hermione: they’re just mad cause u called them out 

harry: fr 

**sirius > remus**

sirius: shit 

remus: yeah 

sirius: what do i even say to that?

remus: i don’t even know 

sirius: he’s right 

remus: yeah he is 

sirius: fuck 

**gay uncle times 2**

sirius: lunch, my office, tomorrow, 12:30, bring malfoy 

**the golden trio**

harry: *screenshot if sirius’ text* scary 

hermione: jesus 

harry: he’s gonna kill him 

ron: did u even ask draco yet

harry: shit gimme a sec 

**haha hi**

harry: heyyyy dracoooo

draco: yes?

pansy: group chat people oml 

harry: ik but i need backup in case he says no 

draco: in case i say no to what?

ron: aw shit here we go

harry: *screenshot of sirius’ text* 

draco: absolutely not 

harry: pls 

draco: no 

harry: backup anyone?

blaise: if u don’t go, professor black isn’t ever gonna like u

dean: yeah he’ll think that u hate him 

pansy: or that u actually are a bad person and u just don’t want him to find out 

seamus: or that u are actually an evil person and you just don’t want him to know 

seamus: ha we said the same thing that’s funny

pansy: we didn’t even say the same thing though 

seamus: close enough 

pansy: sure 

draco: ok i get it, but he scares me sooooo

harry: plssssssssssss

draco: fine jesus christ 

harry: k thanks babe 

ron: *gags*

harry: *kills ron*

ron: i-

**gay uncle times 2**

harry: we’ll be there 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> verygeeky95 is my name, and giving draco the redemption arc he deserved is my game


	11. crush culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pansy: imagine being a gryffindor

**draco > harry**

draco: u still awake?

harry: now i am yes

draco: sry didn’t mean to wake u 

harry: it’s fine what’s up 

draco: i’m just nervous for lunch is all 

harry: i’m gonna be honest, i’m not exactly thrilled either 

draco: you don’t have to do all of this you know 

harry: do what?

draco: idk this, fight with ur uncles and all

harry: draco

draco: yeah?

harry: i want to make things right okay? stop acting like i’m doing all of this just for you i’m doing it for us

draco: i really really like you

harry: i like you too but that was really random 

draco: ik i just ive never done this sort of thing before 

harry: what sort of thing?

draco: idk like being close with someone, cared about someone

harry: you do understand that what you just said is, like, super depressing right?

draco: well yeah but its true, dad hates me and my mum was always too caught up with my dad to really care about me

harry: good thing you have me then 

draco: yeah

harry: see you at 11:30?

draco: yup 

harry: night babe

draco: night

**gay uncle times 2**

sirius: are we still on for today harry

harry: yeah why wouldn't we be

sirius: dunno 

harry: k see you at 12

sirius: see you at twelve

"You good?" Harry asked Draco as they walked to Sirius' office.

"No." Draco answered. Harry nodded as they approached the office door. He looked at Draco and then knocked on the door. Draco tensed up beside him. The door opened slowly to reveal Remus. He looked back into the room, stepped out of it, and closed the door behind him.

"Draco. Harry." He greeted with a nervous smile. 

"Uh, Are we gonna go in or.." Harry said.

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize in advance for anything he says." Harry shook his head.

"You've really have to stop speaking for him Remus." 

"Yeah, well, he means well. He's just worried. I mean, it's totally insane, but..." Remus trailed off. "Draco. How are you?" He turned to him and asked.

"Uh, I'm good. How are you?" Draco answered nervously.

"You're nervous, right?" Remus asked as he disregarded the question. Draco looked at him, unsure of how to answer. Remus went to open the door. "No need to be. We don't bite. Well, er.." Remus stopped as he realized what he had just said. Harry laughed a bit. "Yeah, yeah. It's hilarious." That left a soft smile on Draco's face. Remus seemed to notice because as Harry walked past him he whispered something into Harry's ear.

"He has feelings. Surprising." Harry glared at him, and Remus gave him a small smile. Sirius was sitting in a chair at the small table which had their meal on it.

"Sirius." Harry greeted.

"Harry. Mr. Malfoy." 

"You can, uh, you can call me Draco"

"Alright then. Draco." Sirius said, obviously not caring. They started eating in silence. Draco and Harry would exchange glances every once in a while. By the time that they were almost done, Harry was fed up.

"So," He started. "Why exactly are we here?" He sat back in his chair and waited for a response. Draco looked over to him. They made eye contact, and Draco returned his attention to his meal.

"Well, you want me to understand, so explain." Sirius answered. Harry sighed.

"I've already told you-" 

"No." Sirius cut him off. "I've already heard what you have to say. I'd like to hear it from Draco." Draco's head snapped up.

"Sirius." Remus said.

"This is stupid. He shouldn't have to-" Harry started.

"No. I'll tell him." Harry looked over to Draco, and Draco nodded. He put his fork down.

"I know why you're hesitant." He stopped and looked up to Sirius. "I get it. My father, he, he did awful things. So did I, but I never wanted to hurt anyone. I don't even think I knew that what he was doing was bad until fourth or fifth year really. I mean, he's my dad. I looked up to him. That's what you're suppose to do. Sixth year was probably the worst." At this point Harry was holding Draco's hand. "Voldemort said he would kill my mother. I couldn't let that happen, so I did what he said. After that, it's kind of all a blur. Everything happened so quickly. My father was furious this summer. He would go on and on about how Voldemort could've won. When I told him that I would be going back to Hogwarts whether he liked it or not, he wasn't too happy. I just want to start over. Move on, but he's too stuck up in what could've happened to realize that moving on is probably for the best. I'm trying to make it better. I really am." Draco finished. Sirius cleared his throat.

"Alright, well, I believe you." He said. Draco looked at him with wide eyes.

"Just like that?"

"Yep, but if you hurt Harry, it will not be pretty." He warned. Draco swallowed nervously.

"Yes sir."

"Draco. Please. Call me Sirius." Draco nodded and looked over to Harry. Remus and Harry were both looking at them with wide eyes. Remus snapped himself out of it.

"Alright. Well you boys should get going. See you later." They boys left, and Harry was still in shock. 

"Well that went well." He said to Draco.

"Yep." Draco said cheerily. "Can you blame them? Who would resist this face?" Draco teased. Harry laughed, and playfully pushed Draco.

"Stupid." He mumbled with a smile. Everything was going to be okay after all. 

**slytherin gods**

pansy: so lover boy???

draco: that’s a new one 

pansy: how was lunch 

draco: good i think 

blaise: you think?

draco: i mean yeah sirius and remus are both fine with me i think

pansy: sirius and remus?

blaise: first name basis...

draco: yeah yeah shut up

pansy: just don’t go on and forget about us 

draco: oh come on my brain will explode if i’m stuck with gryffindors gotta, balance it out 

blaise: be careful, u might turn into one 

draco: oh god no don’t even say that 

**haha hi**

pansy: imagine being a gryffindor 

draco: could never 

blaise: would pull a hannah baker 

seamus: hey no need to be so rude 

dean: don’t blame them, no one wants to be stuck with you idiots 

neville: i took offense to that 

dean: good

pansy: draco i like this one, can we keep him?

seamus: no❤️

dean: yeah❤️ pls get me outta here they’re scary 

hermione: yeah ron and harry are just terrifying 

harry: i’m scary 

draco: yeah like hermione said you’re just terrifying 

ron: absolutely horrifying 

harry: shut up ron 

ron: i’d rather not

dean: oh seamus will teach you he never shuts up 

seamus: ha ha so funny 

dean: thanks i try

seamus: f u 

neville: i’m sure dean would love that 

dean: really neville 

blaise: huh plant boy can be funny 

neville: plant boy happens to have an actual name 

blaise: sure you do planty mc planterson 

neville: my name’s neville 

blaise: nice name flower boy 

draco: blaise 

blaise: alright alright i’m done 

**slytherin gods**

pansy: blaise has got a crushhhhh

blaise: i do not 

draco: yeah ya do 

pansy: it’s neville 

blaise: wtf makes u think that 

pansy: you pick on the people u like 

blaise: i pick on everyone

draco: yeah but you pick on people MORE when you like them 

blaise: i don’t like neville

pansy: mhm

blaise: in fact i find him quite annoying 

draco: sure blaise 

blaise: i’m serious i don’t 

pansy: no yeah we believe you 

blaise: i despise you 

draco: love you too bud

**dean > seamus**

dean: hey wanna come hang in the common room, everyone’s down here

seamus: no i’m okay 

dean: you sure?

seamus: yup 

dean: i’m bored down here anyways i’ll just come up there 

seamus: it’s fine dean 

dean: no really it’s no fun without you 

seamus: i just wanna be left alone rn

dean: okay well if you wanna talk about anything just lemme know 

seamus: yup

**dean > neville**

dean: hey neville do you know what’s up with seamus

neville: i’m sitting across the room from you why are you texting me

dean: don’t change the subject neville

neville: i really think that you should talk to him about it

dean: alright thanks neville 

neville: yup 

**dean > seamus**

dean: neville said that i should talk to you 

seamus: neville’s a snitch 

dean: what’s wrong 

seamus: it’s nothing 

dean: it’s obviously something 

seamus: it’s ridiculous 

dean: it’s not ridiculous if it’s bothering you 

seamus: fine 

dean: go on 

seamus: do you like pansy? not that i would care just we’re suppose to tell each other everything and shit so i just thought that you would’ve told me 

dean: you think i like pansy? 

seamus: i mean yeah 

dean: i lied 

seamus: what?

dean: that is ridiculous 

seamus: oh 

dean: yeah 

seamus: so you don’t like her?

dean: nope 

seamus: okay 

dean: okay?

seamus: yeah 

dean: good 

dean: are u gonna stop pouting and come hang out now 

seamus: sure whatever idiot 

dean: dork 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry this ones kinda short


	12. house rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry: you guys should come sit over here

**haha hi**

pansy: how is everyone on this fine monday morning?

harry: it’s 3 am why are you awake 

pansy: i could ask you the same thing

pansy: but i’m not gonna, can’t sleep needed someone to annoy, that’s where u come into the picture potter 

harry: sounds like a blast 

pansy: it is trust me so...

harry: what?

pansy: how’s the mr.?

harry: you do realize that we aren’t married right???

pansy: same difference 

draco: pansy go to bed and stop annoying my bf 

pansy: .......

draco: pls 

pansy: ugh fine 

pansy: night losers 

**draco > harry**

draco: night 

harry: night babe see u tomorrow 

draco: see ya 

**haha hi**

pansy: you guys totally just texted each other gn didn’t you?

draco: go to sleep pansy 

pansy: mhm k

**slytherin gods**

pansy: ugh it’s too early for this shit 

draco: shouldn’t have stayed up till 3 then 

pansy: you did too

draco: yeah but obviously i’m a lot more tolerable without sleep than you are 

pansy: i’m gonna annoy the lions now 

blaise: of course she is 

**haha hi**

pansy: rise and shine motherfuckers 

neville: oh look it’s a snake 

blaise: that’s bold coming from a damn lion 

neville: lions are cool 

blaise: snakes are cooler 

neville: snakes are gross 

blaise: lions murder people 

neville: snakes murder more people 

blaise: lions are ugly 

neville: snakes ruin people’s gardens 

blaise: of course they do 

neville: i win

blaise: sure ya do garden man

neville: for the last time my name is neville 

draco: alright shut up we have to head down to breakfast or else we’ll be late 

**haha hi**

seamus: uh did i hear that correctly 

ron: mione what’d she say?

hermione: “due to the events of last year, we have decided that there won’t be as much separation between houses. you will still sleep in your dorm rooms and have classes with your house, but things such as trips to hogsmead will be separated by year instead of house. you will also be able to sit wherever you wish during meals.” 

harry: now she’s just standing there waiting for people to switch tables 

draco: way to state the obvious 

harry: you guys should come sit over here 

blaise: sure why not 

pansy: yeah fuck it everyone already hates us anyways 

By the times Pansy, Draco, and Blaise reached the Gryffindor table, the entire dining hall was staring at them. Draco sat in between Harry and Hermione, Blaise sat in between Neville and Dean, and Pansy sat on the outside of Seamus. Ginny was next person to get up. She went to sit next to Luna. 

“Everyone’s staring.” Draco whispered to Harry. 

“Let them.” Harry whispered back. A small smile grew on Draco’s face. Soon, the dining hall returned back to normal. A few other students moved. Mostly siblings. 

**protect neville at all costs**

ginny: neville come sit with us 

neville: i’ll sit with u guys at lunch, breakfast is already almost over 

luna: actually, there’s 30 minutes left 

ginny: yeah come on you don’t want to be over there with them 

neville: them?

ginny: the fucking snakes duh

neville: idk they’re not all that bad 

ginny: wdym of course they’re bad i can’t believe that harry’s dating malfoy 

neville: i think that u should just give them a chance, draco’s really good to harry 

ginny: no thanks, and how would you know that? it’s not like you talk to them 

neville: i mean i’m in a group chat with them 

ginny: ew you stayed in that thing 

neville: yeah...

ginny: whatever just come over here neville plsssss

“Who ya’ texting?” Blaise leaned over and peered at Neville’s phone. He quickly shut it off and looked up to Blaise, who’s face was alarmingly close. 

“Uh, nothing important.” Neville said as he put his phone down on the table, and joined into the conversation that was happening between Blaise, Dean, and Seamus.

**protect neville at all costs**

ginny: neville don’t ignore me 

ginny: pick ur phone back up 

ginny: don’t you dare silence it 

ginny: oh come on

Ginny slammed her phone down on the table. “Ugh. That bitch.” 

“Maybe he’s right Gin. Maybe they’re not all that bad.” Luna spoke up softly. Her voice immediately calmed Ginny down, just like it always does.

“But, but they’re Slytherins.” Ginny pointed out. Luna looked up to her.

“You heard Headmistress. We have to try and stop the bad house rivalry. It’s not healthy.”

“Whatever.” Ginny said, but Luna looked up to her pointedly. “I’ll think it about.” She corrected herself, and Luna smiled as they went back to eating their meals.

**blaise > neville**

blaise: hey plant boy 

neville: nope

blaise: green thumb man?

neville: try again

blaise: planty plant?

neville: alright u get one more shot 

blaise: fine nev 

neville: nev?

blaise: yeah like short for neville 

neville: no yeah i got that part 

blaise: so?

neville: nev it is 

blaise: great anyways i’m kinda shit at herbology and i heard from a little birdie that ur a pro soooooo

neville: no i get it, make fun of the plant boy and then ask him for help in plant class 

blaise: pls

neville: fine what do u need help with 

blaise: uh everything if i don’t wanna fail newts

neville: fun we’ll start wednesday after classes 

blaise: start?

neville: there’s no way i’m fitting all of herbology in in one study session 

blaise: right

neville: is there something wrong with that?

blaise: no no i just didn’t think you’d want to hang around me that’s all

neville: why wouldn’t i?

blaise: ur really asking me that?

neville: okay yeah but idc that ur a slytherin and shit

blaise: who woulda thought? he curses

neville: mhm ur pushing it 

blaise: sry nev

neville: i’ll see you wednesday to study

blaise: it’s a date

neville: in ur dreams zabini 

**slytherin gods**

blaise: u guys suck 

draco: damn okay 

pansy: what’s wrong 

blaise: how is it that you always know that i like someone before i know myself 

draco: what happened with neville?

blaise: i asked him to help me study i mean mostly as a joke cause i didn’t expect him to want to help 

pansy: what’d he say

blaise: our first study session is on wednesday after classes

draco: someone’s got a date 

blaise: it’s not a date he doesn’t even like me 

pansy: then why’s he helping you 

blaise: idk cause he’s too nice for his own good 

draco: we’ll see 

**harry’s being a bitch squad**

neville: i need help 

dean: okay???

neville: i mean i’d normally ask ginny about these things but she won’t help me with this 

seamus: okay what’s up 

neville: i think i might like someone 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um if u cant already tell i don’t really fancy ginny. don’t kill me. don’t kill me. she’s gonna get better i swear. i just, needed to make her a bitch for a few chapter. to, ya know, release my hatred. she’ll get better. okay? okay.


	13. like what you see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pansy: HOLY SHIT

“Alright Neville. Spill.” Ginny said to him. It was lunch now. Neville snapped out of his trance and looked at her. 

“What?” He asked. Did she know? Did she go through his texts with Dean and Seamus?

“You keep staring over at them.” She gestured to the table where the others were sitting. Blaise saw her and gave Neville an odd look. Neville looked down with a blush on his cheeks.

“Don’t point over there Gin!” He whispered harshly. Ginny’s eyes widened and she looked back at the table to see Blaise looking at them. She looked back to Neville and groaned. 

“Ugh, not you too.” Neville’s eyes widened. 

“What, uh, what do you mean?” He stuttered out. Luna looked up from her addition of the Quibbler. 

“You like Blaise Zabini.” She explained. Neville looked over to her. 

“Would you keep your voice down?!” He said to her. “And no I do not.” Ginny scoffed.

“Yeah. Ya’ do.” Just after she said that, Neville’s phone went off.

**blaise > neville **

blaise: what’s up with weasley, she keeps pointing at us

neville: nothing 

blaise: nothing? 

neville: yeah she’s just being dumb

blaise: mhm k 

neville: i’m serious it’s just cause she doesn’t really fancy you guys 

blaise: you like what u see plant boy? 

neville: what?

blaise: i saw you staring over here don’t act like you weren’t 

neville: i wasn’t! i was just zoned out 

blaise: mkay whatever you say 

neville: hey blaise

blaise: yeah

neville: i never said that i didn’t like what i saw

blaise: wait what

“Neville! Are you even listening?” Ginny asked him. Neville put his phone down and looked up at Ginny. 

“What? Sorry.” He said as he started listening to her repeat what she had just said. He never got a chance to send another text, and he left a very confused Blaise behind. 

**slytherin gods**

blaise: hey gays 

pansy: we are sitting at the same table as u 

blaise: this is an emergency 

draco: alright what is it 

blaise: *screenshot of neville’s text*

pansy: HOLY SHIT 

draco: OMG

blaise: WHAT DOES IT MEAN

pansy: are u an idiot, or are u an idiot?

blaise: what?

draco: he’s totally flirting with you dude 

blaise: no he’s not 

draco: yeah he is

blaise: no he totally has a crush on pansy 

pansy: i- 

draco: bitch what 

pansy: ur joking right?

blaise: no???

draco: that kid is as straight as a circle 

pansy: and by that draco means he’s gay 

blaise: no he’s not he hates me 

draco: i can guarantee you that he wouldn’t keep responding to ur texts if he hated you 

blaise: he just feels bad 

pansy: dude is it that hard to believe that someone would like you 

blaise: no it’s hard to believe that HE would like ME 

pansy: draco got with potter. anything’s possible.

draco: rude, but true 

blaise: maybe 

**harry > draco**

harry: babe 

draco: i’m sitting next to u 

harry: hi :) 

draco: hi?

harry: would u mind getting off ur phone and actually talking to me???

draco: no can do i’ve got an important matter to deal with 

harry: mhm i’m sure one that’s more important than me 

draco: mhm very important 

harry: mhm k u deal with that but at least hold my hand 

draco: i can’t text with one hand 

harry: ur the worst 

draco: i’m sure i am babe 

harry: ugh 

draco: just lean ur head on my shoulder damn whiny bitch 

harry: k ❤️

**slytherin gods**

draco: alright blaise let’s wrap this up 

blaise: i- whyyyyy

draco: i’ve got needy ass boyfriend who wants my attention 

pansy: awwww young love 

draco: stfu pans, are we done here?

blaise: yeah i guess

draco: k let us know if anything else happens 

blaise: will do 

**haha hi**

pansy: anyone else just like hate this class 

hermione: mcgonagall will kill us for texting in class 

draco: sounds fun, i’ve never fancied living much 

harry: draco...

draco: yeah yeah no self deprecating 

draco: sorry what i meant was i love life fun fun living yay life no die yes live

dean: ha you sound like yoda 

draco: i’m sorry? 

dean: ya know? yoda 

draco: can’t say i do 

dean: star wars?

ron: wtf is that 

hermione: it’s a muggle movie series 

neville: she saw us 

hermione: alright phones away she’s staring 

dean: i cant believe u guys don’t know what star wars is 

hermione: dean

dean: right, phones away 

“Mr. Potter?” McGonagall said as everyone was leaving the class. “Stay here for a few minutes. I want to talk to you.” He nodded his head and looked back to his friends who were all giving him questioning looks. 

“I’ll catch up. You guys go.” He told them. When they left, McGonagall closed the door. 

“So, tell me Mr. Potter...” She started. “How exactly did you become friends with Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabani, and Ms. Parkinson?” Harry’s eyes widened.

“Oh, uh, well you see professor- er I mean, Headmistress.” He started. “It’s quite a long story actually.” 

“Oh, well, I didn’t know that Mr. Malfoy confessing his feelings for you would take so long.” 

“What? How- how did you know that?” Harry stuttered out in surprise.

“It was obvious Mr. Potter. Does your Godfather and Mr. Lupin know?” Harry nodded his head slowly. 

“And how did Sirius take it?” She asked. 

“Not too well at first, but he came around eventually.” Harry answered and McGonagall nodded her head. 

“Good. Good. Okay, well, you can head to your next class now. I’ll let Sirius know that you were with me.” Harry nodded and started to his next class.

“Sorry I was with-“ Harry started as he walked into Defense Against The Dark Arts.

“McGonagall. Yes, I know.” Sirius finished for him. “Now have a seat.” 

**draco > harry **

draco: what’d mcgonagall say?

harry: nothing 

draco: u sure?

harry: yeah she was just asking me about the essay 

draco: ok cool just wondering

harry: k

**the golden trio**

ron: u good harry? u looked a bit anxious during dada today.

harry: probably cause i am a bit anxious 

harry: we’ll more than a bit but it’s fine 

hermione: what’s wrong harry?

harry: nothing 

hermione: is it about what happened with mcgonagall

harry: why would you say that she didn’t say anything 

hermione: what’d she say harry 

harry: it’s not really what she said that’s bothering me 

hermione: then what is it 

harry: it’s what she knows 

ron: and what is that mate 

harry: she knows about me and draco 

hermione: okay???

harry: it’s just more and more people are starting to know 

harry: i mean i’m sure that a lot of people are already suspecting it cause we sit together now but still 

hermione: i thought u were okay with people knowing 

harry: i was 

harry: i am 

harry: it’s just the more people that know the more real it becomes 

harry: and when things are real people start getting hurt 

ron: well do u think that draco is gonna hurt you 

harry: what no 

harry: i don’t wanna hurt him 

hermione: harry 

harry: he’s already been through enough he doesn’t need me to be a burden on him rn 

hermione: harry i can guarantee u that u are the one thing he DOES need rn 

harry: u really think so? 

hermione: i know so 

hermione: besides i’m always right 

harry: thanks 

hermione: no problem harry

ron: yeah mate we’re always here for u 

***the middle of the night lolz*  
**

**draco > harry **

draco: are u awake? 

draco: harry? 

draco: babe 

draco: pls wake up 

draco: please 

harry: what’s wrong sorry i was sleeping 

draco: nvm it’s stupid i’m sorry for waking u 

harry: wrong answer. what’s wrong baby?

draco: i just had a stupid dream that’s all 

harry: can u meet me at the astronomy tower?

draco: i think so yeah 

“Baby?” Draco’s voice cracked when he saw Harry waiting for him. Harry whipped his head around and saw Draco. His heart instantly broke. He wanted to kill everyone that ever hurt him. Harry walked up to Draco and wrapped his arms around him. Draco instantly started sobbing into Harry’s shirt. Harry guided them over towards a wall which they slid down. Draco was curled up in Harry’s chest trying to catch his breathe.

“Shhhh. Just breath babe. I got you. You’re okay.” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. Draco’s grip on Harry’s shirt loosened a bit as his breathing slowed. He looked up to Harry, teary eyed.

“God. I’m so pathetic. It wasn’t even that bad. I mean, I’ve had worse.” Harry smiled at Draco and shook his head.

“Babe. You’re not the only one that gets them. They suck. No matter how bad they are.” Draco nodded and took a deep breath. He leaned up and quickly pecked Harry’s lips. 

“I’m good now.” He said. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah. We should probably head back. We have class tomorrow.” Draco started to stand, and Harry followed. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Harry asked as he hugged Draco. Draco pulled back and kissed him deeply. 

“I’m sure.” He said once he pulled back. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda all over the place lmao


	14. glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blaise: to be fair, it was meant for snape

**blaise > neville**

blaise: what’s shakin’ bacon

neville: blaise 

blaise: yeah?

neville: never say that again 

blaise: right uh anyways what are u up to 

neville: study hall hbu 

blaise: yeah about that...

neville: what?

blaise: currently in detention, with draco and pansy, for covering professor lupin with rainbow glitter 

neville: yeah i saw that at breakfast... shouldn’t draco be trying to get on professor lupin’s good side???

blaise: to be fair, it was meant for snape 

neville: oh yeah that makes more sense 

blaise: and he wasn’t suppose to find out that it was us 

neville: mhm how’d that work out for you???

blaise: fuck off 

neville: no thanks i’m bored 

blaise: sounds like a you problem nev 

neville: bitch 

blaise: byeeeee

neville: noooooo pls i’m bored 

blaise: do u want me to get another detention for getting caught on my phone?

neville: ok fine bye blaise 

blaise: ttyl 

**harry > draco **

harry: covering remus in glitter? really good move. i’m sure you’ll be on his good side now.

draco: babe just let me explain 

harry: explain what exactly 

draco: it was an accident

harry: how tf was that an accident 

draco: it was meant for snape. we were trying to cover snape in glitter. remus just happened to get there before snape, and well...

harry: oh 

draco: yeah 

harry: ok i’ll talk to him 

draco: thanks babe ur a lifesaver 

harry: i know 

**gay uncle times 2**

harry: heyyyy remus 

remus: you know? i was actually starting to like draco, but now i’m covered in glitter so...

harry: they didn’t mean to cover YOU in glitter 

remus: who was it meant for then 

harry: snape 

sirius: MY LOVE 

remus: what???

sirius: YOU PUT KIDS IN DETENTION FOR TRYING TO PRANK SNIVELLUS 

remus: my bad, but i’m still covered in glitter so...

harry: are u mad at draco?

remus: just a bit don’t worry 

harry: so u don’t hate him?

remus: no it’s fine ig 

harry: ok great 

**harry > draco**

harry: ur good 

draco: he doesn’t hate me 

harry: just a bit, but don’t worry, they hate snape sooooo

draco: ok thank merlin

harry: just try not to cover him in glitter again k?

draco: will do babe 

**haha hi**

pansy: this group chat name is boring 

harry: aren’t you in detention rn???

pansy: yup, anyways...

_pansy changed the chat name to we who shall not be named._

pansy: ha see what i did there 

blaise: very funny pans 

pansy: i thought so 

neville: hilarious 

seamus: outstanding 

dean: so funny that i forgot to laugh 

pansy: wow boys u really know how to burst a girls bubble 

hermione: they’ve been bursting mine for years 

ron: rude 

harry: that wasn’t very nice mione 

hermione: you guys almost got me killed by a three headed dog in first year 

ron: well, it could’ve been worse mione 

hermione: don’t 

harry: yeah, we could’ve gotten you...

hermione: i swear to merlin 

ron: expelled 

harry: expelled 

hermione: that’s never gonna go away is it???

ron: nope 

harry: never 

pansy: dont u guys have ur own group chat that you can do this in 

draco: guys we are in detention and professor lupin isn’t stupid turn ur phones off 

blaise: damn okay 

pansy: guess we’ll see y’all later 

dean: y’all???

pansy: yeah, whatcha gonna do about it

**seamus > dean**

seamus: dean 

seamus: dean 

seamus: dean

seamus: dean 

dean: what 

seamus: i’m bored 

dean: we’re literally taking a test rn wtf 

seamus: ik but i don’t know how to do it 

dean: i’m not gonna help you cheat if that’s what ur getting at

seamus: pleaseeeeee

dean: no

seamus: come on i’m stuck on number 6 please just one hint 

dean: it’s not a,c, or d. figure it out.

seamus: thank you ur the best 

dean: oh i know, thanks for reminding me though 

seamus: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**blaise > neville**

blaise: what’s shakin’ bacon?

neville: no

blaise: sorry 

neville: cute 

blaise: what

neville: ur cute 

blaise: oh um thanks 

neville: yup 

blaise: ur cute too 

neville: thanks 

blaise: um yeah 

**slytherin gods**

blaise: *screenshot of his and neville’s chat*

blaise: UM UM UM UM UM 

draco: very smooth blaise

pansy: uR cUtE tOo

blaise: shut up i panicked 

draco: and the award for the most awkward conversation goes too....

pansy: neville longbottom and blaise zabini

blaise: well why tf did he just call me cute out of no where 

pansy: probably because, for reasons i don’t know, he thinks you’re cute 

draco: yeah blaise i don’t know if ur familiar with the topic but it’s called flirting 

blaise: but but it was out of NOWHERE

draco: ok and??? 

blaise: why tf was it out of NOWHERE 

draco: idk dude harry calls me cute all the time it’s not like u have to do something 

pansy: gross 

draco: mhm

**neville > blaise**

neville: hey do u maybe wanna go with me to the greenhouses tonight??? professor sprout want me to water some of the plants and i don’t really like going alone. i normally bring ginny but i mean it wouldn’t hurt to bring u one time i guess 

neville: nvm it’s stupid ur probably busy i’ll just bring ginny 

blaise: NO 

blaise: i mean no i’ll go i’m not busy that’d be nice 

neville: oh ok cool 

blaise: cool 

**slytherin gods**

pansy: blaise did u just like stop freaking out so you left us orrrrr

blaise: *screenshot*

draco: OMG 

pansy: ITS A DATE 

blaise: well he never said that 

draco: ASK HIM 

blaise: NO ARE U CRAZY HE PROBABLY JUST WANTS A FRIEND TO GO WITH 

pansy: THEN WHY DIDNT HE ASK GINNY 

blaise: IDK

draco: AHHHH

pansy: AHHHH

blaise: WHY ARE U GUYS FREAKING OUT

pansy: IDK 

blaise: ok ok i’m not gonna ask him if it’s a date but it’s a date 

**harry being a bitch squad**

neville: GUYS

seamus: oi mate calm down

neville: I CANT 

dean: well then maybe try and fill us in 

neville: *screenshot*

dean: alright... u asked him on a date what’s the big deal

neville: ik but do u think that he thinks it’s a date 

seamus: do u want him to think that it’s a date 

neville: well yeah but i don’t know if he wants that 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for not updating. i’m on vacation, but i’m heading home in 2 days. posting should be back to normal then!!! love you all <3


	15. hurdymoots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ginny: guy?

**blaise > neville **

blaise: so uh what time do u want to meet

neville: in like 30 minutes if that’s okay 

blaise: yup see u then 

neville: k

“Uh, hey.” Blaise said to Neville who was focused on some weird type of plant at the moment. He jumped and turned to Blaise in surprise. 

“You scared me.” He said with a slight smile on his face. Blaise’s hand found the back of his neck. 

“Uh, sorry.” Blaise said as a blush grew on his face. Neville giggled bit and Blaise’s stomach did a flip. “What’s that?” Blaise motioned to the plant that Neville was just looking at. Neville’s eyes widened.

“Oh, um, this? It’s a Sneezewort. They’re quite beautiful aren’t they?” He turned to Blaise who shook his head in agreement. “They’re poisonous to certain animals, and such. Sometimes they’re used in potion making, but they’re most known for their leaves.” Neville was getting progressively more exited as he explained. “They can be used as a bug repellent! It’s quite amazing that just one plant can have so many different purposes.” He looked up to Blaise as he finished. “Sorry. That was lame.” He looked down at his feet. God he has just ruined the whole date hadn’t he? Why did he have to be such a nerd.

“No! No. It’s actually pretty cool. I mean, how you remember all this stuff.” He gestured to the plants. “I cant even reminder half of the shit we learn in class.” Neville’s eyes lit up. 

“Really?” He asked.

“Yes really you dork.” Blaise laughed out. “I mean, I’m pretty good with what we’re learning now. Ya know? The, um, Hurdymoot, or whatever.” Neville snorted. Blaise look at him. “What?” Neville rolled his eyes.

“Well, first off it’s called Gurdyroot. Not, um, whatever it is that you said.” Blaise looked at him. 

“Alright. Alright, so I may have gotten the name wrong, but I know what it does.” He insisted. 

“Really?” 

“Really! It’s um used in, like, love potions and-

“Close. In the antidote for love potions.” Neville corrected him.

“Same thing. Oh! And they taste like, um, the booger flavor of Bertie Bots Beans.” Blaise finished confidently. Neville raised his eyebrows at him.

“Um, we haven’t gone over that yet. How the hell do you know that.” Neville questioned him, and Blaise stayed silent. 

“Did you eat it?!” Neville asked once he realized what Blaise had done. 

“In my defense, Pansy dared me to. I couldn’t just not do it.”

“Blaise! Did you even know if it was poison or not?” Neville asked.

“No, uh, they had just been handed out, but I figured I’d take my chances.” Blaise shrugged it off, but Neville grab him into a bone crushing hug. 

“Don’t say that! You could’ve been killed you blithering idiot!” He practically yelled, but it was muffled by Blaise’s shirt. Blaise stood their with wide eyes. Eventually, he came to his senses and hugged Neville back.

“Hey. Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine okay?” Neville looked up to him and nodded into his chest, but he still didn’t let go of him. 

“Sorry. It’s just, after the war. I feel like everyone’s gonna die, and I just don’t think I could handle losing anyone else.” Neville said as he took a breath. Blaise grabbed his chin with his finger and gently made Neville look up at him.

“Hey. It’s fine. I promise I’m not going anywhere.” He smiles down at him. Suddenly the Gryffindor inside of Neville seemed to come cause he asked something that he was surprised to hear himself say.

“Can I kiss you?” Blaise’s eyes widened, and Neville started to panic, but soon Blaise nodded his head because he was afraid that if he said anything it would wake him up from this amazing dream that he was having. Neville closed his eyes and leaned up on his tippy toes to reach Blaise. Blaise helped him out by leaning down a bit. The kiss was everything that a first kiss should be. Gentle, alone, and sweet. Once Neville pulled away, he laughed a bit with a huge grin on his face. He looked back up to Blaise.

"Hi." Blaise said softly. 

"Hi." Neville answered back.

"Neville? Are you in here?" Professor Sprout's voice rang through the greenhouse. Neville stepped away from Blaise quickly as Blaise coughed. 

"Um, er, yeah. Right in here." Professor Sprout rounded the corner. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Blaise.

"Mr. Zabini. Didn't expect to see you here." She shot Neville a questionable look.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Ginny and I aren't really on speaking terms right now so..." He trailed off. 

"Oh, that's a shame. What about Ms. Lovegood?" The professor questioned.

"Well, you know how Luna gets with this stuff. Once she starts talking about it she won't stop."

"Sounds a lot like you." Professor Sprout shot back playfully at him. Blaise laughed a bit at her statement.

"Well, yeah. Oh, uh, Blaise here told me that he isn't very good at your class, so I figured that this might teach him something." Blaise looked over to Neville in mock offense. 

"I never said anything of the sort!" He defended himself. Neville snorted.

"Yeah, well, your knowledge on the Gurdyroot speaks for itself." Professor Sprout gave them a warm, knowing, smile.

"Alright well, I'll leave you boys to it." She winked at Neville as she exited the greenhouse. His face quickly became a flushed pink, and Blaise just laughed at him.

"Shut up." He mumbled out.

**blaise > neville**

blaise: so

neville: so

blaise: um we kissed 

neville: that we did

blaise: um so, what does that make us?

neville: what do you want that to make us?

blaise: i asked you first 

neville: fine

neville: i want to be your boyfriend, but if you don't want that, that's perfectly okay we can just be friends 

blaise: are you sure?

neville: what about still being friends? i mean i guess yeah it wasn't the answer i was hoping for but

blaise: no no no 

blaise: about dating me you idiot 

neville: oh yeah i am, why wouldn't i be

blaise: cause i'm me and you're u

neville: u mean slytherin and gryffindor?

blaise: yeah i guess

neville: ok well what about harry and draco? they worked out

blaise: i know but like 

neville: what 

blaise: idk 

blaise: i just don't want you to get hurt

neville: you won't hurt me blaise ur a giant dork

blaise: says u

neville: so, you wanna give us a shot 

blaise: yeah i do 

neville: cool

blaise: cool

neville: i should probaby tell ginny and luna though, i don't think it's good to keep lying to them, especially when it's official 

blaise: well um good luck with that 

neville: yeah if i don't text you back within in like an hour, it's cause they killed me 

blaise: damn, i think i would hold the record for shortest relationship ever 

neville: bye blaise

blaise: byeeee, good luck boyfriend

neville: dork

**protect neville at all costs**

ginny: neville where did you go earlier

neville: actually i wanted to talk to you about that 

ginny: was it the greenhouse? why didn't you ask me to come

neville: i um brought someone else but um i need to talk to you about it

ginny: why would you bring someone else you always bring me

neville: not everything's about you ginny, just let me talk cause you guys are my friends and i don't want to keep hiding shit from you

ginny: hiding what are you hiding 

luna: ginny i think he's about to tell us that 

ginny: right 

neville: so i've had a crush on this guy for a while now

ginny: guy?

neville: oh yeah, guess i should start out with that, i'm gay

ginny: oh 

luna: ik when i tried to kiss you last year you freaked out 

neville: yeah...

neville: anyways this guy, we just made things official 

ginny: why didn't you tell us neville you know we wouldn't be mad 

neville: yeah um i haven't finished 

luna: it's blaise isn't it 

neville: LUNA

luna: am i right?

ginny: no luna of course you're not right this is neville we're talking about he'd never date a slytherin, when i said he liked him before i was obviously joking

neville: ginny this is exactly why i didn't tell you 

ginny: wait she's right

neville: yes she's right you idiot are you oblivious i'm pretty sure everyone and their mother noticed that we liked each other

ginny: ur dating blaise?

neville: i'm done talking to u ginny, u either support it or u don't

luna: neville come on she's just processing 

neville: good for her, she can let me know when she figures it out 

**blaise > neville**

blaise: did they kill you?

neville: it could've gone better 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! hope you enjoy this chapter! also not me actually doing research on magical plants for this...


	16. ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neville: and?  
> ginny: and for being a shitty friend

**harry > draco**

harry: neville’s acting weird 

draco: and what do u want me to do about that

harry: nothing it’s just odd, he keeps asking me if it’s hard to date u cause ur a slytherin and i’m a gryffindor and shit like that 

draco: do u think weasley sent him?

harry: ron? no why would he do that 

draco: not that weasley the other one

harry: oh ginny?

draco: yeah 

harry: i mean i guess it’s possible 

harry: i’ll ask her 

**harry > ginny **

harry: hey 

ginny: hey?

harry: are you like jealous of me and draco? i thought when we broke up we agreed that our relationship was more brother and sisterly than lovers 

ginny: we did and no i’m not jealous why tf would u think that 

harry: cause neville keeps asking me odd question and i thought that u might’ve sent him 

ginny: what kind of questions?

harry: just like shit about how draco’s a slytherin and i’m a gryffindor, so it must be hard dating eachother. i thought it was weird.

ginny: oh 

harry: so u did sent him?

ginny: what? no of course not, but i know why he’s asking u that 

harry: why? 

ginny: i’ll be right back 

harry: what? ginny

ginny: i said i’ll be right back 

harry: so you’re not gonna tell me? 

ginny: nope i have to fix something 

**ginny > neville **

ginny: i’m sorry 

neville: for what?

ginny: for being an arsehole about blaise 

neville: and?

ginny: and for being a shitty friend 

ginny: and for not being there for you 

neville: okay i accept ur apology now can u please help me cause i’m kinda freaking out and i’ve been going to seamus and dean for advice but they’re shit at it so 

ginny: oh god neville u went to seamus? and dean? jesus christ alright what’s up 

neville: i have a boyfriend 

ginny: yes you do 

neville: i’m gay 

ginny: yes u are 

neville: my boyfriend’s in slytherin 

ginny: yes i already know all of this 

neville: my boyfriend is blaise zabini 

ginny: YES NEVILLE GET TO THE POINT 

neville: i really like him gin i don’t wanna mess it up 

ginny: u won’t mess it up neville 

neville: i most likely will 

ginny: if anything he’ll mess it up 

neville: ginny 

ginny: sorry i’ll stop, well when are u seeing him next 

neville: we’re meeting up for a study session after classes today 

ginny: study session?

neville: yeah he needs help with herbology 

ginny: oh well then just be boyfriendy there ig 

neville: oh god seamus and dean were more help 

ginny: it’s not my fault i’m not good at this stuff 

neville: you’ve had boyfriends, you should be good at this 

ginny: they don’t count 

neville: they most certainly do 

ginny: i only dated dean to make harry jealous 

neville: that’s awful 

ginny: and harry’s more like a brother to me 

neville: incest 

ginny: IT WAS NOT 

neville: well... 

ginny: we’re not blood related 

neville: okay okay anyways back to me 

ginny: just idk act like u like him 

neville: i DO like him gin 

ginny: well then you should be fine 

neville: thanks u were a load of help ginny 

ginny: ask luna idk

neville: luna? you think luna would be a good person to give me boy advice?

ginny: ok yeah no well ur on ur own then 

neville: great 

neville: hey gin

ginny: yeah?

neville: don’t kill me for this 

ginny: what?

**we who shall not be named**

neville: hey guys 

neville: don’t kill me for this

pansy: for what?

_neville added ginny to the chat._

ginny: wtf neville 

draco: yeah wtf neville 

harry: draco stop 

ron: heyyyy heyyy how y’all doin’

neville: she’s not mad anymore! right gin?

ginny: i never said that 

neville: ginny

ginny: yeah okay i was being stupid 

harry: and? 

ginny: an arsehole 

ron: and? 

ginny: judgemental 

hermione: and? 

ginny: a bitch 

dean: and?

ginny: and i’m sorry 

pansy: well

draco: okay 

blaise: yeah it’s chill ig 

ginny: that’s it? like you guys just forgive me?

draco: seems like a stupid thing to be mad over after everything that’s happened 

blaise: word 

neville: oh god no, never say that again 

blaise: why? word. 

neville: stop 

blaise: no. word.

neville: i- 

blaise: word 

pansy: OMG BLAISE 

blaise: what? 

draco: THIS IS A GROUP CHAT PANSY. WITH OTHER PEOPLE OTHER THAN US.

pansy: oh shit. the slytherin gods will brb. 

harry: weird 

ron: i’ll say 

**slytherin gods**

blaise: jesus christ’s pans that was close 

pansy: sorry anyways 

pansy: YOU NEVER TOLD US HOW UR DATE WENT 

blaise: oh it was chill 

draco: chill?

blaise: yeah, we kissed

pansy: WHAT 

draco: THAT IS THE OPPOSITE OF CHILL 

pansy: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US 

draco: IM GOING TO KILL U OMG 

blaise: eh figured i’d mess with you. but that’s not even the best of it. 

draco: OMG DID YOU GUYS SHAG 

pansy: BLAISE GOT SOME DICK 

blaise: WHAT? NO 

blaise: i hate you guys 

pansy: then what? 

blaise: he may or may not be my boyfriend now 

draco: OMG

pansy: BLAISE HAS GOT A BF 

draco: I NEVER THOUGHT ID SEE THE DAY

blaise: alright shut up you two 

**we who shall not be named**

blaise: we’re back 

ginny: oh goodie 

seamus: yeah we missed you guys so much 

harry: more than we could even explain

ron: it was truly painful without you 

pansy: ok ok we get it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back. also i thought that i should give ginny a bit of a break so here... lmao


	17. midnight convos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neville: a bloody unicorn i-

**harry > draco**

harry: hey babe

harry: babe 

harry: dracooooooooooo

harry: hello

harry: malfoy u git answer me 

draco: what? it’s the middle of the night, is everything okay? 

harry: yeah...

draco: okay then i’m going back to bed i love you goodnight

harry: what

draco: what 

harry: u said it first 

draco: said what first 

harry: ya know 

draco: oh shit harry i didn’t mean that

harry: u didn’t?

draco: no no i didn’t not mean it, but i didn’t 

draco: ugh idk i just didn’t wanna rush into things

draco: or like rush u into things 

harry: draco

draco: i’m really sorry harry 

harry: do u? 

harry: ya know love me

draco: yes 

draco: of course i do 

draco: i love you 

draco: sorry i really wish i could’ve done that in person 

harry: i love you too 

harry: like a lot 

draco: really? 

harry: yes really

harry: stop typing 

harry: i know ur gonna ask why, so don’t u idiot 

harry: i do love you, so much, don’t ever question that 

draco: ur the absolute best harry potter 

harry: i know 

draco: well um were u gonna say anything before that happened 

harry: oh yeah, would u maybe wanna sneak down to the kitchens with me???? i’m hungry and i can’t sleep 

draco: ugh fine anything for u my love 

harry: i’m smiling a lot rn but u just can’t see me 

draco: ur adorable 

harry: i could kill you in your sleep 

draco: ik, meet u in the kitchens in 10?

harry: yeah sound good baby 

draco: ok ❤️

harry: love u 

draco: love u too 

**neville > blaise**

neville: hey are u awake 

neville: nvm i’m sorry for bothering u 

blaise: no no it’s okay what’s wrong 

neville: it’s nothing i swear 

blaise: nev really what’s up ur not bothering me i wasn’t sleeping anyways 

neville: can i talk to u about something? 

blaise: anything

neville: sometimes i wish it were me that killed her 

neville: bellatrix lestrange 

blaise: neville

neville: i just wish i still had my parents 

blaise: baby u have every right to want revenge, but trust me, once you do something like that, it never leaves ur head 

blaise: ever, and for a while it’s all you think about 

neville: blaise 

blaise: yeah?

neville: you’ve killed someone before haven’t you 

blaise: nev 

neville: don’t lie to me 

blaise: pls don’t be mad at me 

blaise: i didn’t want to 

neville: who? who did you kill? 

blaise: it attacked me 

neville: it?

blaise: the unicorn, i shouldn’t have gone wondering in the forest in the first place but still 

neville: omg blaise 

blaise: i’m sorry 

neville: i’m crying rn, actually crying 

blaise: no baby pls i’m sorry i didn’t want to 

neville: no no no it’s out of laughter bloody hell what’s wrong with u i thought u killed a PERSON 

blaise: oh well no, but it was still very traumatizing and i still felt really really bad 

neville: u gave me heart attack

neville: ur cute ya know that? 

blaise: uh thanks u are too 

neville: thanks 

neville: that made me feel a lot better btw 

blaise: i’m glad someone benefits off of my trauma 

neville: adorable 

neville: absolutely adorable

neville: a bloody unicorn i-

blaise: i’m never gonna hear the end of this am i?

neville: nope u will be hearing about the unicorn as long as u live 

blaise: great 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry i’ve been inactive. school started for me and it’s been pretty stressful lolz. here’s a little mini chapter for y’all, but don’t worry hopefully sometime this week i’ll post a longer one. love you all! ur comment make my day! (also i was re-reading the other chapters and damn i’m so sorry for all the typos lolz)


	18. super secret teacher news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sirius: harold jameus potterus

**we who must not be named**

pansy: YO

seamus: yes???

pansy: I NEED THE DADA HOMEWORK ASAP

hermione: you didn’t do it???

pansy: WELL OBVIOUSLY NOT 

pansy: PLS THIS WILL BE THE THIRD TIME AND PROFESSOR LUPIN WILL KILL ME 

neville: it would be a shame if u were to end up like the unicorn 

harry: unicorn???? what???

blaise: no need to explain just go along with it 

neville: ahjajaisiai a bloody unicorn i cant 

dean: yeah i’m not even gonna ask 

pansy: HOMEWORK PLS ANYONE 

hermione: alright alright but just this one time 

pansy: THANK U 

ron: oh so you’ll give it to her but not me 

hermione: you’ve done the hw ronald 

ron: yeah yeah whatever 

draco: alright u absolute nimwits, i don’t know if you’ve noticed but we’re in class rn, and professor sprout already doesn’t really like me. my phone going off dozens of times isn’t helping my case. 

harry: sorry babe

draco: it’s fine, just don’t text anymore in here 

pansy: just turn off ur notifications

draco: i- 

pansy: oh shit

pansy: mcgonagall heard my phone go off 

draco: jUsT tUrN oFf Ur NoTiFiCaTiOns

pansy: yes yes i get ur point just shut up 

**gay uncle times 2**

sirius: harold jameus potterus 

harry: i- 

remus: sirius we’re not suppose to tell him

sirius: we have important teaching news 

harry: what is it???

sirius: you might even say exclusive 

harry: tell me tell me 

remus: sirius it was a private teacher no students meeting for a reason, honestly you’re gonna get us fired 

sirius: well harry won’t tell anyone right harry?

harry: oh of course not 

sirius: see remus? he’s an angel 

harry: an absolute angel

remus: i’m rolling my eyes at u two right now 

sirius: i’m sure u are... anywayssss

sirius: although there won’t be a triwizard tournament this considering well um 

harry: cedric dying and voldemort returning during the last one???

sirius: yes yes that 

remus: jesus christ 

sirius: butttt the school thinks that another yule ball could be a good way to cheer up students 

harry: jesus christ they’re having another???

remus: yup 

harry: great okay i’m gonna go tell my friends now

remus: harry no 

harry: harry yes 

harry: harry leave now 

harry: harry gone 

remus: pads stop laughing 

sirius: i’m not laughing moony 

remus: mhm 

sirius: sirius leave now also 

remus: i could kill u in ur sleep 

sirius: sirius scared and is now hiding from scary husband 

remus: mhm 

**we who must not be named**

harry: thank god classes are finally over i have news

hermione: what kind of news? 

harry: super secret teacher news that i’m not suppose to tell anyone kind of news

seamus: well now u have to tell us 

harry: i’m getting there hold ur horses seamus 

draco: hold your horses???

ron: yeah wtf does that mean 

harry: you’ve- you’ve never heard that before????

hermione: it’s because it’s a muggle phrase 

draco: damn muggles 

harry: whatever back to the point 

harry: remus told sirius not to tell me, but he did anyways and drumroll please 

pansy: how are we supposed to drumroll over text 

harry: good point, everyone send a smiley face

ginny: :)

hermione: :)

blaise: :)

neville: :)

pansy: :)

draco: :)

seamus: :)

dean: :) 

ron: :) 

harry: thank you, okay so basically the teachers seem to think that another yule ball will cheer everyone up so that’s what happening 

draco: oh yeah definitely a ball is just what i need to forgot about my emotional trauma 

hermione: yeah cause the last one was a blast, wasn’t it ronald? 

ron: okay but you have to admit, it was very creepy for krum to take u 

harry: in ron’s defense, he was 18 turning 19 and you were 14

hermione: yes yes alright 

pansy: soooOooooOoo

pansy: who’s everyone taking???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y’all, sorry i haven’t updated in a bit, school’s been a bitch


	19. dates (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco: no no no then we’ll clash, we’ll look like christmas babe, christmas.

**we who must not me named**

blaise: we can talk about that later pans 

neville: yeah 

**slytherin gods**

pansy: soooooooooo blaise 

pansy: ur taking neville right?

blaise: i mean i didn’t ask him yet but most likely yes 

draco: harry will probs just go with his friends 

pansy: draco 

blaise: u absolute idiot he’s ur boyfriend for gods sake 

draco: well yeah but he doesn’t want the whole school knowing 

pansy: and he’s told you that???

draco: well no, not exactly 

**harry > draco**

harry: we’re not wearing green btw 

draco: wearing green to what????

harry: uh the ball u idiot 

draco: oh

harry: i mean unless u were planning on going with someone else.... i heard that seventh year in ur house has her eyes on you 

draco: oh shove off u git 

draco: also i will most certainly be wearing green 

harry: then i’m wearing red 

draco: if u show up in that hideous color i might as well go with the seventh year 

harry: sure like green’s any better 

draco: well i was going to try and match ur eyes but if u don’t wanna...

harry: aw wait that’s so cute 

draco: yeah yeah that’s totally why i wanted to wear green in the first place

draco: i definitely didn’t just think of that so that u would let me wear green...

harry: oh u know what

draco: pleaseeeeee u could wear grey 

harry: we are not showing up in slytherin colors 

harry: i’ll wear red, you’ll wear green 

draco: no no no then we’ll clash, we’ll look like christmas babe, christmas. 

harry: i like christmas 

draco: harry, i love u, but we can figure this out later 

harry: fine i love u too btw 

draco: i know 

**slytherin gods**

draco: okay yeah i was being stupid, we’re already arguing about what we’re gonna wear 

pansy: ah yes, now blaise it’s ur turn

blaise: for what???

pansy: to ask neville to the yule ball duh 

blaise: that’s not fair draco didn’t even ask harry 

pansy: boo hoo 

draco: i mean u have to ask him before someone else does 

blaise: who else would we’re the only people that know about it so far 

draco: i mean weren’t him and luna a thing for a bit?? i’m sure ginny has told her 

blaise: that’s ridiculous he’s my boyfriend he wouldn’t go with her 

pansy: we all know that the poor kid cant say no blaise 

blaise: u guys are mean putting these ideas in my head 

draco: p e e r p r e s s u r e 

blaise: yeah yeah alright i’ll do it 

**blaise > neville **

blaise: hey nev 

neville: hi 

blaise: soooo about this ball thing 

neville: mhm 

blaise: well i wanted to ask u something 

neville: go on 

blaise: do u wanna go with me? i mean it’s totally fine if u were planning on just going with friends or something else but 

neville: blaise ur my boyfriend

blaise: well yeah 

neville: i thought it was just kinda expected that we were going together 

neville: like u didn’t have to ask me i was gonna go either way 

blaise: oh 

blaise: i just thought since the others don’t really know yet 

neville: oh well in that case 

**we who must not be named**

neville: hey guys 

neville: blaise and i are dating, just thought you should know 

harry: oh cool 

ron: cool 

hermione: nice 

seamus: saw that one coming 

dean: ditto 

ginny: HA i knew and i didn’t tell any of you are u proud of me neville 

neville: sure hun 

draco: i mean pansy and i knew too 

pansy: suck it 

**neville > blaise**

neville: well now that that’s taken care of 

blaise: that’s definitely one way to do it 

neville: so, what are we wearing 

blaise: i was just gonna wear black 

neville: like ur soul 

blaise: wow thanks babe 

neville: anytime 

**slytherin gods**

draco: i’m gonna assume that everything went well blaise 

blaise: yup. 

draco: alright.

blaise: pansy?

pansy: what 

draco: ur turn sweetie 

pansy: no no nO NO NO

blaise: aw come on 

pansy: i don’t like anyone 

draco: well there has to be someone 

pansy: nope 

blaise: ur lying but it’s fine, let us know when ur ready 

pansy: ok...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as much as a i love pansy/hermione, i’m sorry but i have to keep romione cause i love them 
> 
> pansy will probs be paired with an oc


	20. dates (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pansy: bitches i’m having a mid life crisis

**we who must not be named**

blaise: potter 

harry: yes???

blaise: keep giving us super secret teacher information

harry: um ok 

blaise: it’s quite enjoyable listening mcgonagall announce something to the whole school that you already knew 

**the golden trio**

ron: mione 

hermione: yes ronald 

harry: aksjaodnaka

ron: do u wanna go to the ball with me?

hermione: sorry krum already asked me 

harry: HAHHAOAIOSJAM HERMIONE I-

hermione: idk are u sure i’m what ur looking for in a date????

ron: well ur a girl sooooo

harry: eh that’s not that important 

hermione: yes ronald i’ll go with u 

ron: k cool 

hermione: maybe just don’t wear the baby bonnet this time k?

harry: THE BABY BONNET JAKAJISKA

ron: oh fuck off 

hermione: are u going with draco???

ron: who? me?

harry: ron what even 

hermione: what. an. idiot. 

ron: ohhhhh u were talking about harry... please do continue 

harry: yeah i am 

harry: he wants me to wear grey and he wants to wear green... pray for me 

ron: not the slytherin colors...

hermione: why don’t u just both wear grey or something 

harry: idk i’ll probably give him some shit about it just to be difficult but i’ll do whatever makes him happy 

harry: he’s very concerned about fashion it’s quite amusing 

hermione: i can imagine 

ron: wait wait wait new topic 

harry: okay???

ron: NEVILLE AND BLAISE WTF 

harry: yeah cant say i saw that one coming but 

hermione: u are both oblivious idiots my god 

ron: chile anyways so

**ginny > neville **

ginny: i think i’m gonna ask luna to the ball 

ginny: like as friends 

neville: oh okay, you don’t have ur eyes on any special boys?????

ginny: nah i don’t really think i’m looking for a relationship rn

neviile: cool 

neville: i’m sure luna will be happy to have someone to go with 

ginny: yeah 

**ginny > luna**

ginny: hey luna 

luna: hi gin what’s up 

ginny: well i was wondering if you wanted to go to the yule ball with me 

ginny: like as friends 

luna: oh yes that would be wonderful 

ginny: alright great 

luna: i can send u pictures of my outfit when i get it so that we can maybe match 

ginny: ok sounds good 

**slytherin gods**

pansy: bitches i’m having a mid life crisis 

draco: pansy if this is ur mid life crisis then it looks like ur only living till 36 my dear 

pansy: i’ll be surprised if i even make it till then

blaise: yup.

draco: anyways what is this so called crisis 

pansy: i cant say it 

blaise: sure ya can 

pansy: ugh fine 

pansy: i think i kinda might like someone 

blaise: AHAHHAHA FINALLY

draco: THE TIME HAS COME 

blaise: who’s the lucky guy???

blaise: or girl

blaise: or person 

pansy: guy 

draco: ok....

pansy: ur gonna judge me 

blaise: no we won’t 

draco: yeah come on pans 

pansy: he’s a hufflepuff 

draco: oh you’ve got ur eye on a puffy now do you????

pansy: shut up 

blaise: is he in our year???

pansy: no he’s a seventh year 

draco: WHO WHO WHO

pansy: his name’s connor

pansy: connor paterson 

draco: paterson???

blaise: i haven’t heard that name before 

pansy: you wouldn’t have 

pansy: he’s a muggle born 

blaise: oh 

pansy: yeah 

pansy: draco ur being oddly quite 

draco: oh come on pans calm urself i was pissing 

pansy: tmi bitch 

draco: seriously though, you know i’m not like that anymore 

pansy: yeah ik, just making sure 

draco: i’m sure he’s a nice boy 

blaise: he’s still gonna get the best friend talk though 

draco: oh totally 

pansy: you guys are the worst 

blaise: we’ll go on then, ask him to the ball 

pansy: i cant just ask him 

draco: why not???

pansy: because i-

pansy: hm i guess i can just ask him 

blaise: go get him tiger 

pansy: blaise love 

blaise: yes? 

pansy: never say that again 

blaise: noted 

**pansy > connor**

pansy: heyyyyyy puffy 

connor: how many times do i have to tell you not to call me that 

pansy: too many puff puff too many 

connor: right...

pansy: anyways 

pansy: you, me, yule ball

connor: oh 

pansy: come on it’ll be fun

connor: i would pansy really, but someone’s already asked me and i said yes 

pansy: oh yeah no that’s cool 

pansy: totally cool 

connor: i’m really sorry pans i swear i would go with you if they hadn’t already asked 

pansy: yeah no i get it

pansy: like i said it’s totally cool 

connor: okay well i’ll still see you there right? 

pansy: yeah definitely 

connor: ok i’m sorry again pans 

pansy: stop apologizing u big twat it’s fine 

**slytherin gods**

pansy: well shit 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not connor pulling a cho chang smh


	21. dates (pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ron: lmao

**we who must not be named**

pansy: i am now revisiting my question 

pansy: who are y’all taking to the ball???

pansy: besides the obvious *cough, cough* everyone who’s already dating 

harry: k then 

ginny: luna and i are going together 

ginny: as friends 

harry: friends?

ginny: yup.

harry: ok...

ginny: what?

harry: nothing 

ginny: well it’s obviously something 

harry: it’s nothing 

dean: anywaysssss i’m going with hannah abbott 

ron: really? are u two a thing?

dean: no we’re just friends 

ron: oh okay then 

hermione: what about u seamus???

seamus: oh uh i don’t have a date yet 

pansy: perfect 

seamus: ok rude 

pansy: no i mean i don’t have one either so we can go together as friends 

pansy: i mean only if u want to 

seamus: okay yeah that could be fun i guess 

pansy: wow you have so much faith in me finnigan

seamus: mhm 

pansy: wait so we all have dates now right?

harry: yup.

ron: yes ma’am 

hermione: yes 

draco: mhm 

dean: yuppers

neville: yeah 

seamus: yuppers 

blaise: i believe so yes 

ginny: you betcha 

pansy: ok good no one will be a loner 

pansy: ig harry and ron learned their lesson last time 

harry: hey we had dates 

ron: yeah 

hermione: dates that left you for other guys sure 

harry: oh fuck off 

ginny: yeah harry you were too busy admiring cho from afar 

neville: ah young love 

harry: can we not bring that up, that crush was just embarrassing 

ron: lmao 

harry: shut up ron u tried to ask fleur 

ginny: he didn’t ask her, he screamed it at her and then nearly fainted 

harry: yeah guess i should’ve emphasized the “tried”

ron: oh come on 

draco: wait didnt ur brother end up marrying her 

ron: yes yes alright can we move on 

hermione: i dunno i quite like this topic 

draco: i find it quite funny 

harry: me too 

blaise: yup. very funny.

neville: fascinating really 

ron: alright alright i get it

**seamus > pansy**

seamus: hey uh so just clarify, we’re just going as friends right?

pansy: well no shit 

seamus: oh yeah just making sure cause um i’m ya know 

pansy: gay? yes i know seamus 

seamus: oh 

pansy: don’t worry dean will come around 

seamus: i- uh how did you know that???

pansy: hun u stare at him like he’s a fucking majestic unicorn 

seamus: i do not

seamus: do u think anyone else has noticed

pansy: no they’re all too oblivious 

pansy: well maybe hermione but she wouldn’t say anything 

seamus: ok

seamus: well why don’t u have a date 

pansy: well i asked someone but they already had a date so.... 

seamus: oh that sucks 

pansy: yeah, but it’s fine i’m sure we’ll have a blast 

seamus: did u just make a pyro pun cause i always blow stuff up

pansy: maybe....

seamus: i might have to reconsider this whole date thing 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, this is just a short little chapter to finish up the dates... hope you enjoy, another chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day


	22. chaperones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry: i hate you guys

**gay uncle times 2**

sirius: harry 

harry: yes 

sirius: who are you taking to the ball

remus: sirius he has a boyfriend u idiot 

sirius: oh yeah i kinda forgot about that 

harry: u forgot? 

sirius: yup.

sirius: anyways guess what 

harry: what 

sirius: remus and i are chaperones

harry: oh no 

remus: oh yes 

harry: oh merlin please no 

sirius: it’s gonna be so much fun 

harry: no 

remus: yeah we have pretty groovy dance moves 

harry: no no no 

sirius: well you’ve never seen them so u cant deny that statement 

harry: no no no no no please no 

remus: see you there harry 

harry: i hate u guys 

sirius: no u don’t 

harry: no i don’t but i- ugh just please don’t be embarrassing 

remus: well what’s the fun in that 

harry: i’m gonna go cry into my pillow now bye 

sirius: bye kiddo have fun!!!!

**we who must not be named**

harry: hey guys hate to disappoint but i will not be attending the yule ball, sorry babe ur gonna have to find another date 

draco: i- what 

harry: i. cant. go.

dean: and why is that mate 

harry: i cant- it’s too painful 

hermione: harry stop being a dramatic arse i’m sure it’s something stupid 

harry: it’s not stupid 

ron: then what is it 

harry: remus and sirius they’re-

harry: they’re-

harry: they’re chaperoning 

hermione: ok and???

harry: I CANT GO WHEN THEYRE CHAPERONING

hermione: YES YOU CAN 

harry: NO I CANT 

draco: WHY NOT THATS NOT EVEN BAD THEY’RE UR TEACHERS EVERYDAY

harry: I HAVE A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD 

draco: WELL WHATEVER REPUTATION U HAD WAS RUINED WHEN U STARTED HANGING OUT WITH A BUNCH OF EX DEATH EATERS 

pansy: LMAOSJOSKOANS

harry: SIRIUS WILL BE SO EXTRA I CANT 

blaise: DUDE BEING EXTRA KINDA COMES WITH BEING GAY, I MEAN JUST LOOK AT DRACO 

draco: HEY 

pansy: HAOSUAODNAKUZHAIA 

harry: REMUS WILL BE SO FUCKING SNARKY ABOUT IT 

blaise: U DO REALIZE THAT U ARE DATING SOMEONE WHO IS BOTH EXTRA AND SNARKY RIGHT?

harry: BUT HES CUTE WHEN HE DOES IT 

draco: i am not cute 

harry: yes u are ANYWAYS 

harry: NO IT WILL BE A SHITSHOW INSIDE OF A SHITSHOW 

neville: WHY ARE WE YELLING 

hermione: harry?

harry: yes?

hermione: ur going 

harry: u cant make me 

hermione: no but draco can 

draco: yup. i can. 

harry: no u cant.

draco: i mean, like u said earlier, that 7th year in my house seems to have her eye on me...

harry: ur gay draco 

draco: she doesn’t need to know that 

harry: ur so mean i hate u 

draco: oh so you would be fine if i asked her to go with me since ur not going????

harry: bitch 

draco: is that a yes???

harry: no 

harry: fine i’ll go but i’m blaming all of u if they embarrass the shit out of me 

pansy: they’re not going to embarrass you 

pansy: although that would be pretty funny 

harry: stfu 

**harry > draco**

harry: i bought my grey suit yesterday, did u get urs yet???

draco: grey?

harry: yeah??? shoot was that not right i thought that u wanted green and u wanted me to wear greyish silver kinda 

draco: no no that’s right i just thought that u didn’t wanna 

harry: i mean you wanted to do it, i figured i don’t really care what i wear so yeah 

draco: ur the best 

harry: oh i’m well aware 

draco: i love you 

harry: i love u more 

draco: nope

harry: yup 

draco: nope sorry 

harry: yup sorry 

draco: stfu up and let me win bitch 

harry: very sorry but i can’t do that 

draco: whatever bitch 

harry: love u 

draco: mhm 

harry: say it back 

draco: mhm

harry: SAY IT BACK BITCH 

draco: mhm

harry: BITCHASS HOE

draco: love u too 

harry: yay 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yule ball is next ;)


	23. pre-ball preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blaise: okay i’ll be right over sweetcheeks

**harry > draco**

harry: babe 

draco: yeah 

harry: we’re gonna look so hot tonight 

draco: i- yeah 

harry: i love u 

draco: are u okay?????

harry: yeah i just, like, really love you

draco: shut up don’t get all sappy with me 

harry: i can see you smiling from across the library 

“Why are smiling so god damn much?” Pansy asked Draco. “It’s fucking creepy.” 

“Oh shut up Pans...” Draco looked up from his phone and over to where Harry was sitting with Neville and Hermione. Harry was laughing. Probably at one of Neville’s stupid jokes. Their eyes met, and Draco’s smile grew even wider. Merlin, what was happening to him? 

“Don’t you get it Pansy?” Blaise announced loudly, snapping Draco out of his daze. “He’s gone soft.” 

“I have not.” Draco scoffed as he looked back down at his Defense Against The Dark Arts textbook. For whatever reason, Draco decided that he should actually try in that class. 

harry: lmao you’ll never believe what my uncles just texted me 

Okay, so maybe he had gone soft. It’s just, he would’ve never thought in a million years that Harry Fucking Potter would be texting him, ever so causally, about a funny text that he had received from his uncles. Then again, he never thought in a million years that Harry Fucking Potter would be his boyfriend. 

draco: what is it? 

harry: *attachment of draco flying off his broom when he was in second year*

draco: HOW DID U EVEN YOU GET THAT 

“Guys, look at what Harry just sent me.” Draco held his phone in front of Pansy and Blaise’s faces. Pansy giggled a bit, and Blaise cupped his hands around his mouth. 

“Nice one Potter!” He yelled across the library. “10 points to Gryffindor!” This was of course followed by the shushing of many students because they were, in fact, in the library. Draco slapped Blaise’s arm, but Blaise just turned to him and whispered. “Soft.” 

“Am not.”

“Are too.” 

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am n-“

“Hey Dray?” Draco whipped his around to find Harry struggling to hold at least seven textbooks. “Can you help me carry these back to my dorm? Neville and Hermione are still studying for their Transfig exam.” As one of Harry’s books fell out of his hands, Draco reached over and caught it. He thought that that was very smooth of him. 

“Yeah sure. He got up and motioned for Harry to give him more books. “Here. I got them.” He reached over, grabbed three more books, and turned to Pansy and Blaise. “I’ll be back down then.” Pansy nodded, absorbed in whatever textbook she was reading at the moment, and Blaise smirked at him. ‘Soft.’ He mouthed. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “See you guys.” As they walked off, Blaise turned to Pansy.

“He didn’t deny it.” Pansy looked up. 

“Deny what?” He looked her up and down.

“Never mind.” He looked away, and his gaze automatically lingered over to where Neville sat. 

**blaise > neville **

blaise: i see you ;) 

neville: hi 

blaise: whatcha doin’

neville: transfiguration, it’s a bitch 

blaise: i finished that ages ago 

neville: sure ya did 

blaise: i mean if you don’t want my help....

neville: NO NO PLEASE HELP

blaise: okay i’ll be right over sweetcheeks 

neville: no

blaise: babycakes?

neville: no 

blaise: pumpkin?

neville: oh absolutely not

blaise: but u like plants 

neville: i like magical plants 

blaise: my bad plant boy

neville: just get ur arse over here 

blaise: you got it nev 

“Hey, Pans?”

“Mmm?” 

“I’m gonna go help Neville with Transfiguration. Wanna come?” Blaise asked her as he gathered his stuff.

“No, you go ahead. I’m good.”

“Alright. See ya.”

**connor > pansy **

connor: now what book could possibly be interesting enough for you, pansy parkinson, to have ur head stuck in it for the past hour 

pansy: you underestimate my love for reading stalker 

connor: you? love? for reading? that’s the most ridiculous thing i’ve heard.

pansy: oh i’m sure it is 

connor: anyways 

connor: i have a proposition for you 

pansy: and what is that? 

connor: you, me, honeydukes, pumpkin pasties eating challenge 

pansy: right now? 

connor: right. now. 

pansy: don’t we have a ball to get ready for? 

connor: wellllll not for like another 2 hours 

pansy: ok you’ve convinced me

pansy: i’ll meet u outside ur common room in 20

connor: yay okay 

**slytherin gods**

blaise: where ya going pans? 

draco: what happened 

blaise: she just left the library 

pansy: i’m going to hogsmead, be back soon

blaise: alone?

pansy: no with connor paterson 

draco: oooOooOoooOoooo

pansy: shut up 

blaise: have fun tell us all the details later 

pansy: i will 

draco: use protection 

pansy: tell that to harry 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i lied.... next is the yule ball....
> 
> p.s. i hope the actual writing part of this was okay, ik i don’t do that often


	24. yule ball pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neville: oh shush harold

**get ready with us**

pansy: HEY BITCHES 

pansy: ITS THE YULE BALL TONIGHT

ginny: HELL YEAH 

luna: we’re getting ready in the gryffindor common room right? 

hermione: yes ma’am

pansy: coolio 

ginny: should we have invited hannah? 

ginny: i mean she’s dean’s date 

pansy: hell no 

pansy: i’ve talked to her like twice she’d ruin the vibe 

hermione: that’s kinda mean 

pansy: oh well 

ginny: ok well i’ll see you guys in about an hour 

luna: okay!

pansy: i like u looney, very cheery

luna: thanks pansy! i like the flowers ur named after 

pansy: uh thanks 

ginny: alright alright bye now

pansy: calm down gin, no ones stealing ur date 

ginny: shut up 

hermione: bye ladies 

**we who shall not be named**

blaise: the girls are scaring me 

draco: i feel like they’re forming some sort of cult 

ron: yup.

harry: agreed 

neville: ditto on that 

dean: mhm

seamus: fr 

pansy: you guys do realize that we are in this chat right? 

draco: yes yes we do 

harry: doesn’t make u any less scary 

hermione: watch it 

harry: i mean ur brilliant 

ron: but scary 

ginny: thanks guys we love u too 

“Okay, so I brought my makeup, but I don’t really know if it’s any of your guys’ speed.” Pansy dumped her makeup bag out onto the bathroom counter. Contents of mostly black makeup fell with a small clatter. Hermione cringed a bit, and walked out into their dorm. When she returned, she had a small soft pink bag.

“This is-“ she paused and took a breath. “- was” She corrected herself. “my mom’s.” Ginny placed a consoling hand on her back while Pansy gave her an odd look.

“I obliviated them.” Hermione explained shortly. Pansy looked taken aback. 

“Shit, why?” Ginny hit Pansy’s arm. 

“Do you not have a filter?” She whispered harshly. 

“It’s fine Gin.” Hermione spoke up. “It was just safer for them that way.” Hermione gave Pansy a small smile.

“Damn, I’m sorry Granger.” Hermione shook her head, and smiled again. 

“Come on. Tonight’s gonna be fun. I don’t wanna worry about that right now.” She turned to her makeup bag and picked up a bright pink lip gloss. She then turned to Pansy with a smirk on her face. “Now Pansy. I think this would look just fabulous on you.” Pansy’s eyes widened with a laugh.

“Oh absolutely not.” 

**yule ball group 1**

neville: bitch this is so lame 

harry: no it’s not, it’s a good bonding experience 

seamus: we’ve known eachother since we were 11 harold

seamus: actually scratch that we’ve shared a DORM with eachother since we were 11 harold 

neville: yeah how much more bonding could we possibly need 

harry: i meant more for dean and ron to get to know blaise and draco also you guys do know that my actual name is harry right? 

harry: like it’s not short for harold, it’s just harry 

neville: oh shush harold 

harry: i-

harry: anyways, it’s not like we can just get ready with our dates 

neville: we literally could’ve 

seamus: yeah my dates not even with us but u and draco with ur damn dramatics 

neville: yeah it’s not like you guys are getting married 

seamus: it’s literally a school dance 

harry: y’all are so mean 

neville: we’re just kidding 

seamus: yeah come on harry, we need u to get us into the prefect’s bathroom

harry: wow i’m so happy u guys appreciate my presence 

neville: mhm of course we do 

**yule ball group 2**

ron: i cant believe harry convinced me to do this 

dean: hermione convinced you to do this, don’t lie to urself won won 

ron: THAT WAS SIXTH YEAR I STG 

dean: LMAOSHAKSJA

blaise: isn’t she dating ernie macmillan now???? 

draco: yup. i swear to god they snog everywhere

ron: she’s so annoying 

blaise: uh not so fast won won 

blaise: to be fair u were a shit boyfriend 

dean: yeah u literally confessed ur feelings for hermione right in front of her

ron: I WAS DRUGGED UP OKAY I DIDNT MEAN TO 

dean: sureeeeee 

ron: I WAS 

blaise: whatever you say won won

ron: BYE- 

**we who shall not be named**

seamus: alright girls we’re ready 

dean: same with us 

ron: hurry tf up slow pokes 

hermione: funny we’ve been done for half an hour 

pansy: who’s the slowpokes now 

harry: scary....

ron: very scary....

draco: alright where tf are we all meeting

ginny: right outside the ballroom

draco: k

pansy: you guys do know that by walking in there with us you are like officially publicly announcing that ur guys are associated with us right? 

pansy: like ik a bunch of you guys are dating and shit but like this is gonna make it official official 

draco: yeah like we can go in separately

harry: no fuck that shit 

neville: yeah who tf cares what rita fucking skeeter thinks about us 

draco: ok

blaise: see you guys in there then 

hermione: see you guys 

“Guys I’m serious. This looks stupid on me.” Seamus said, and he tried his best to smooth down his suit as they walked through the halls of the castle. Harry rolled his eyes.

“You look fine Seamus.”

“Yeah. You’re just short.” Neville added quickly. Harry laughed at that and Seamus hit Neville’s shoulder.

“Oh fuck o-“ Seamus cut himself off as they saw the rest of their group waiting by the front of the ballroom. Well, as he saw Dean in particular. Dean in his dark plum suit looking more dashing than ever. Laughing at something that fucking Hannah Abbot was saying. Only Seamus was allowed to make Dean laugh like that. They approached the others. Harry said something to Draco, and Neville said something to Blaise. Seamus didn’t quite catch it though. He was still focused on Dean. Something grabbed his arm suddenly, snapping him out of his daze. 

“Holy shit, right?” Pansy nodded towards Dean as she pulled him somewhat away from the group. “How are you not shitting yourself right now?” Seamus laughed a bit. 

“Shut up.” He looked her up and down. She was wearing a simple black lace dress and some black accent rings. She had darker makeup, and solid black lipstick on. Seamus thought that Pansy was probably the only person that could pull that off. “You look-“ He hesitated. “-good.” Well, Pansy actually looked quite amused.

“Yeah, I’ll take it. I figured that was the best that I would get out of your gay ass.” 

“Guys!” Blaise yelled over to them. “Get your asses over here. We’re about to make our dramatic entrance!” Pansy smirked at Seamus. 

“M’lady?” Seamus said dramatically as he gestured his arm towards her. She laughed and took his arm.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Well, shit. Here we go I guess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SORRY. IK ITS BEEN LONG. SCHOOL AND THE ELECTION WERE STRESSING ME OUT BUT I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY !!!!! (also yeah lavender didn’t die here? k? k.)


	25. yule ball pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fantastic”

“It seems like quite a lot of people are staring at us.” Luna said softly as she looked around the ball room. She wasn’t wrong. Quite a lot of people were staring at them. 

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious Looney.” Blaise snapped back at her. Neville hit his shoulder. 

“Be nice.” He scolded Blaise. 

“For the love of Merlin, can we not just get some pumpkin juice?” Ginny sighed. “This is ridiculous they’re all staring like The Dark Lord has just returned.” Harry reached over her shoulder and grabbed her cup from her. 

“That’s.... kinda funny. I’ll give it to you.” He filled up her glass and handed it back to her. 

“Harry!” Harry whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice. Oh Merlin. No. Not now. Please not ever. 

“Sirius for the love of God.” Remus sighed and he pulled Sirius’ waving hand down. “Leave the poor kid alone.” 

“I thought I’ve told you to stop mentioning that muggle god.” He glanced over at him. “You know it confuses me.” Remus laughed a bit. 

“Listen if you want to talk to Harry so bad, just walk over there. Don’t yell across the fucking ballroom.” Sirius started walking in Harry’s direction. 

“You’re coming with.” He stopped to grab Remus’ hand. Remus shook his head. 

“Nope. I don’t want him to be mad at me.” 

“Too bad.” 

“Stop walking. Stop walking.” Harry whispered under his breath. Draco gave him an odd look. 

“Everything alright, love?” Harry nodded his head towards two figures that were making their way towards them. When Draco realized who the two figures were, he laughed, said he was going to talk to Blaise, and walked away. What a bitch. 

“Hey kiddo, what’s up?” Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius. 

“To be fair, I told him to leave you alone.” Remus spoke up. 

“Now that you guys have established yourself as the cool uncles, or whatever...” Harry trailed off as he looked over to where Draco, Blaise, Neville, and Ginny were standing. “I’m gonna go hang out with my friends. Try not to be embarrassing again.” He huffed and walked off. One night. All he wanted was one normal night. One night where he wasn’t the center of attention.

“You okay?” Draco asked him as he slid his arm around his waist. Harry nodded and gulped down the remainder of his pumpkin juice. 

Seamus listened as Pansy and Luna talked about whatever it was they were taking about. Okay, he wasn’t really listening. In fact, he was staring at Dean and Hannah. On the dance floor. Laughing. Having fun. Gross. 

“Hey, you okay?” Pansy leaned over and whispered to him. Seamus snapped out of his gaze, and looked over to her. 

“Yeah.”

“Alright, this one’s for all my happy couples out there.” Slow music boomed over the ballroom. Seamus rolled his eyes, groaned, and put his head down in his hands. Pansy looked around the ballroom. Luna had just gotten up to dance with Ginny. Everyone and their mother saw that coming. Draco and Harry were dancing. Blaise and Neville. Hermione and Ron. They were the only two left. 

“You wanna do something crazy?” She asked. Seamus lifted his head and gave her an odd look. 

Before they knew it, they were up and flailing their arms around like crazy people. In the middle of the ballroom. During a slow song. It earned them plenty of odd looks, but that wasn’t anything new. For the first time since the war, Seamus felt free. As the music came to a stop, almost the entire ballroom was looking at them. Pansy and Seamus’ eyes met, and they broke out into laughter and ran into the hallway. 

“Everyone definitely thinks we’re crazy.” Seamus laughed as he caught his breath. 

“Definitely.” Pansy pulled a bottle of vodka out of the boots that she was wearing. 

“What’s that?”

“Dunno. Some muggle alcohol.” 

“Fantastic.”

They sat, taking turns taking sips out of the bottle. 

“This sucks.” Pansy said.

“Yeah, it does.” Seamus agreed as he took another sip. “I don’t even know why I thought I had a chance.” 

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true. And- and it hurts ‘cause-“

“Seamus.” Pansy whispered hurriedly. 

“It hurts cause I think I’m in love with him Pans.”

“Seamus.” Pansy said a bit louder this time. Worry filled her expression. Seamus laughed drunkenly. 

“I’m in love with Dean Thomas.” He laughed softly again. 

“Seamus.” The name rang out again, but this time the voice wasn’t Pansy’s. Seamus dropped the bottle of Vodka and whipped his head around. Standing there, he saw a confused Dean Thomas who had Hannah Abbot attached to his other arm. Seamus felt as though he could vomit. Or cry. Or maybe both. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y’all, sorry that there’s no texting in this chapter, but i really like it so yeah.


	26. yule ball pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seamus: ur not the one that accidentally just confessed ur love for ur best friend so for the love of merlin leave me alone

Seamus ran. He literally ran away. Merlin, how could he be so stupid. This would ruin everything. Everything. 

“Password.” Seamus didn’t remember saying the password, but the door swung open, and he stumbled up the stairs to the boy’s dormitory and locked himself in. Maybe he couldn’t forget his problems, but he could sure as hell hide from them. 

“Shit.” Dean said under his breath. Hannah started laughing, and he turned to her confused. 

“Poor thing.” She said through her laughs. He looked at her bewildered. That wasn’t funny. That was his best friend thinking that something as stupid as this would ruin them. No way. Not after everything. 

“It’s not funny.” He said as he pulled his arm away from her hands. Her smile dropped and she gave him an odd look.

“What? It’s not like actually like him back or anything.” She spat out. 

“Well what if I did.” He retorted. He didn’t like him back. Did he? No, Seamus was his best friend. Hannah sighed and walked back into the ballroom, leaving Pansy and Dean in the hallway alone. 

“Do you?” Pansy spoke up. Dean’s watery eyes snapped to her. He shrugged. Did he? Yeah, Seamus was his best friend, but..... 

“Dunno.” He said as he sat down next to Pansy. “Maybe.” Pansy nodded as she looked down at the broken bottle of alcohol besides her. 

“That dick. I was gonna finish that.”

“Well maybe it’s better that you don’t, sweetie.” Dean laughed as he pulled her hand away from where she was about to grab the broken glass shards. “I should probably go find him right?” Pansy turned to him and nodded. 

“Probably.” Dean took a breath.

“Okay.”

**dean > seamus **

dean: hey where are u? 

dean: are u in the dorms? the door’s locked so you probably are 

dean: i’m not mad 

dean: please i just wanna talk 

No, no, no, no, no. Nope. He couldn’t just ‘talk’ to Dean. Not after what he had just overheard. Nothing would be the same now. 

**seamus > dean**

seamus: go away 

dean: shay please 

seamus: no 

dean: ur being ridiculous 

seamus: shut up you don’t get to tell me that i’m being ridiculous 

seamus: ur not the one that accidentally just confessed ur love for ur best friend so for the love of merlin leave me alone 

“Shay?” Deans voice was muffled by the door in between them. “Please.” He pleaded. 

“Go. Away.” Seamus blubbered out. He heard Dean sigh.

“Alohamora.” 

“No!” Seamus yelled as Dean opened the door. “You dick! That’s cheating!” Dean walked over to him and sat down next to him. Seamus tried to stop crying. He really did, but more and more tears flooded his eyes and streamed down his face. Before he knew it, Dean was reaching over and pulling him into his arms. 

“Please stop crying.” Dean said as he held Seamus close to him. Seamus tried to pull away, but Dean help him even closer. “Stop.”

“Let. Go.” Seamus struggled against him. “Just stop. You pretending like you like me is worse than you just not liking me.” Dean looked at him confused.

“Seamus you blithering idiot. This isn’t gonna make me hate you.” Dean said as he struggled to keep Seamus in his arms. For such a tiny guy, he was pretty strong. “You’ve been my best friend since the first year, I could never hate you.” Seamus then gave up and stopped struggling.

“Fuck you.” He said. “Listen I get why you don’t like me. I’m like a tiny little ball of anger just waiting to explode. You’re better off with Hannah anyways. At least she’s not annoying, and-“ Seamus was cut off by Dean’s lips. Dean’s lips pressed against his. Dean didn’t know why he did it. Maybe it was because he didn’t know what else to do. Maybe it was because he wanted Seamus to stop saying whatever bullshit he was saying. Maybe it was cause he actually did like him back and he didn’t know how else to convince Seamus that he did.

It was amazing, Dean realized after a short second of pure and utter shock. Yeah, he definitely liked him back. 

What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck. Dean was kissing him. Holy shit. Mother of Merlin. What is happening?

The kiss was way to short in both of their opinions. As they pulled away they looked at eachother. Yeah, maybe everything was starting to be okay. 

**connor > pansy**

connor: you’re absolutely bonkers 

pansy: ok i know that u didn’t just say “bonkers” 

connor: i did indeed parkinson 

pansy: i’m blocking you 

connor: you wouldn’t dare 

pansy: i wouldn't

pansy: so why aren’t you slow dancing with your totally hot date 

connor: i could say the same for you, u two looked like u we’re having loads of fun

pansy: 1. seamus and i are just friends 2. you are deflecting the inquiry at hand 

connor: am not 

pansy: are too 

connor: fine she ditched me cause she wanted to go hang with her friends 

pansy: damn 

connor: eh it’s whatever 

connor: the slow music is still going ya know 

pansy: is it now 

connor: mhm it’s quite a good song 

pansy: is it now 

connor: yup.

pansy: so 

connor: jesus christ just get ur ass in here 

pansy: omw 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly forgot that deamus isn’t canon bye-


	27. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hermione: WE ARE DOING HOMEWORK

**seamus > pansy **

seamus: sorry for like totally ditching u last night

pansy: it’s all good

pansy: sooooo what happened with dean 

seamus: i mean not much 

pansy: not much???

seamus: i mean yeah we just kissed it’s not biggie 

pansy: AHHSHAISUJA OMG YAYAYAYAY FINALLY MERLIN’S TITS 

seamus: SHUT UP 

pansy: NOPE MY SHIP HAS SAILED 

seamus: OKAY OKAY YES IM HAPPY UR HAPPY NOW WHAT DID U DO AFTER I LEFT 

pansy: danced 

seamus: danced???

pansy: oh yeah you know, with the guy who rejected me in the first place and it was amazing

seamus: AHAHHAHA YES THE FACT THAT WE BOTH ENDED UP WITH THE PEOPLE WE WANTED

pansy: WE ARE AMAZING FYI

seamus: MHM AS WE SHOULD 

**we who must not be named**

hermione: rita skeeter had a lot to say about last night 

hermione: “the chosen one: savior or ungrateful betrayer?”

pansy: what a bitch 

hermione: that’s not all

hermione: “the self named ‘golden trio’ gets friendly with a group of mass murderers.”

blaise: MASS MURDERERS????

pansy: yeah cause we’ve mass murdered sooooo many people 

hermione: there’s more, this one is.... interesting to say the least 

hermione: “draco lucius malfoy is he who must not be named reincarnated???? read below for more.”

draco: IM SORRY WHAT 

hermione: “what other motivations would the malfoy boy have? why would he mingle with the chosen one himself?”

draco: oh i dunno rita maybe he’s my fUCKING BOYFRIEND 

harry: take a breath love 

hermione: “harry potter making love to a death eater.”

hermione: sorry this one made me laugh a bit 

harry: THATS REAL????

draco: I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT GRANGER 

hermione: ILL SHOW U AT BREAKFAST THE COVER PHOTO IS YOU TWO MAKING OUT AND EVERYTHING 

ron: i don’t wanna see that 

dean: you’re out of luck ron 

ginny: yeah it’s all over EVERY daily prophet paper 

draco: ok which one of you did it 

harry: did what 

draco: i walk out of the fucking common room, AND EVERY SINGLE WALL IS COVERED IN THE DAILY PROPHET AKA US MAKING TF OUT

pansy: LMAOOOOOOO WHO WAS IT 

blaise: i wish i could take credit for this damn

harry: ok it’s by our common room too wtf 

ginny: wasn’t me 

ron: i don’t think i could stand looking at that for too long 

hermione: well it obviously wasn’t me either 

dean: it wasn’t me 

seamus: or me 

draco: longbottom 

neville: mhm?

draco: you’ve been oddly quiet 

neville: have i? i haven’t noticed 

harry: NEVILLE 

neville: LMAOOOOO

harry: HERMIONE PLEASE TELL ME THERES ONE OF HIM AND BLAISE IN THERE 

hermione: there isn’t 

harry: GOD DAMN LONGBOTTOM 

draco: UR SO DEAD 

blaise: NEV U DID THIS??????

neville: maybe 

blaise: merlin i love you ur a genius 

neville: blaise 

blaise: what 

neville: u love me?

pansy: uhhhhh group chat y’all

blaise: shit 

**slytherin gods**

pansy: please please please tell me that wasn’t your first i love you 

blaise: I DIDNT MEAN TO 

draco: BLAISE U IDIOT 

blaise: WTF DO I DO 

draco: DO U LOVE HIM???

blaise: YES OF COURSE I DO

pansy: THEN TEXT HIM U IDIOT 

blaise: right yeah okay 

**blaise > neville**

blaise: nev 

neville: did u mean it???

blaise: of course i did, nev i love you 

neville: i love u too 

neville: like a lot 

blaise: good 

neville: good 

**we who shall not be named**

neville: anywaysssss

neville: i’m heading to breakfast who’s joining me 

blaise: me 

ginny: y’all are weird 

ginny: i’ll come too

harry: draco and i will come 

draco: we will?

harry: yup 

seamus: same with dean and i 

dean: we will?

seamus: yup 

pansy: i will 

hermione: can’t i have to help ron with his homework 

ron: yes she does 

pansy: okay you two have have fun fucking each other 

draco: bye- 

hermione: WE ARE DOING HOMEWORK 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rita skeeter lolz


	28. cheater cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theo: potter

**we who shall not be named**

harry: all. day.

harry: all. fucking. day. neville. 

harry: “omg ur dating malfoy?”

harry: “wait that’s you and malfoy? as in draco malfoy?” 

harry: i’m gOING INSANE 

neville: *nervous laughter* 

harry: *kills neville*

draco: why must you always resort to killing?

draco: but tbh i find it quite hilarious considering that most people are too scared to come up and ask me about it 

draco: i cant believe people are actually buying that you know who reincarnated shit 

pansy: LMAO A LITTLE FIRST YEAR CAME UP TO ME TODAY AND WAS LIKE “did you know that ur best friend is you know who?” HAISUAJENA 

blaise: LMAO NOOOOOO

harry: how stupid are people, i mean for starters u don’t even look anything like him 

draco: aw thanks it’s good to know that my own boyfriend doesn’t think that i look like the dark lord himself :,) love you babe 

seamus: LMAO PLEASE HARRY 

hermione: pansy.....

pansy: yes?????

hermione: who’d u just sneak off with 

pansy: i-i didn’t run off with anyone 

seamus: oooOoOOOOooooo

pansy: ya know.... two can play at that game seamus.......

seamus: NO 

seamus: IM SORRY I BEG FOR UR MERCY 

dean: oh lord 

pansy: thats what i thought 

hermione: pansy 

hermione: it was a hufflepuff 

draco: pansy she’s not talking about THE hufflepuff is she?????

pansy: oh fuck me for choosing to take astronomy with you granger 

hermione: you know, as head girl of the gryffindor house, it’s my responsibility to tell the teachers when a fellow student has snuck out of class.

pansy: ugh i hate all of you 

blaise: IT IS THE HUFFLEPUFF DRACO 

pansy: STFU 

draco: OMG IT HAPPENED????? I THOUGHT HE WAS GOING WITH SOMEONE ELSE

pansy: well he was but she ditched him, seamus ditched me.... BOOM we danced and now we’re hanging out 

blaise: LMAO SEAMUS DITCHED YOU 

seamus: IN MY DEFENSE I WAS ON THE VERGE OF A PANIC ATTACK 

dean: it’s true i saw him

pansy: LMAOOOOOOOO 

hermione: you know, as head girl of gryffindor house, it would also be my responsibility to inform the teachers when student are on their phones during class.

harry: yes ma’am hermione ma’am 

**theo nott > harry **

theo: potter 

harry: what do u want nott 

theo: *picture of draco kissing another guy* 

harry: wtf 

theo: just thought you might want to know what ur boyfriend is actually up to 

harry: where’d you even get that? 

*theo nott has blocked harry* 

**harry > draco **

harry: hey dray 

draco: yes darling? 

harry: what’s this 

harry: *photo draco and a random guy kissing* 

draco: i have no fucking clue 

draco: who tf showed you that 

harry: that doesn’t matter 

draco: love i promise you it’s probably some old photo 

harry: that’s the same sweater you were wearing to hogsmead last weekend 

harry: the new one i got u so don’t even try to say it’s an old photo 

draco: babe i swear i would never cheat on you 

harry: don’t call me babe 

draco: harry come on please 

draco: don’t do this, come talk to me i’m in the library 

harry: no thanks malfoy 

*harry has blocked draco*  
  


**slytherin gods**

draco: guys 

draco: sos 

draco: please i cant breathe 

pansy: what’s wrong hun 

blaise: where are you 

draco: library, harry thinks i cheated on him 

pansy: what? 

draco: *photo that harry sent him* 

blaise: draco 

draco: it’s not real i swear i have no clue who even showed him it 

draco: i would never cheat on him you guys 

draco: i cant lose him

draco: i cant 

pansy: you’re not going to sweetie. have you tried talking it out with him? 

draco: he blocked me 

blaise: shit 

blaise: i’ll talk to neville okay everything’s gonna be fine 

draco: no it’s not i can’t lose him 

draco: he’s the best thing that’s happened to me since the god damn war 

draco: i need him

pansy: we know hun just breathe we’re gonna figure this out 

draco: i just wanna talk to him 

**blaise > neville **

blaise: babe i have kinda an emergency 

neville: is it true? did draco cheat? what a dick. 

blaise: NO he didn’t that’s the problem 

neville: how do u know he’s not lying 

blaise: cause pansy’s with him in library and he’s having a panic attack and saying how much he needs harry and how he can’t lose him and how he would never cheat on him 

blaise: besides i know draco he’s not a cheater 

neville: what do u want me to do

blaise: just try to get harry to unblock him please 

neville: i’ll try my best 

blaise: i love u bless ur soul 

Neville, along with Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Dean, and Seamus, were sitting on Harry’s bed trying to get him to calm down. 

“I love him. Why would he do this?” He muttered into his pillow. 

“Harry, Blaise is saying Draco’s saying the picture is fake. Maybe just try talking to him about it?” Neville suggested softly. 

“What’s the point. He’s only denying it cause he doesn’t want to get caught. I should’ve known he was a git from the beginning.” Harry lifted his head and looked at Neville. 

“Neville’s right Harry. Just try to hear him out. I’m sure it’s all just some big understanding, and that Draco is hating this just as much you are.” Hermione rubbed his back slowly. For some reason, Hermione was always the voice of reason. 

“Fine.” 

**harry > draco **

*harry has unblocked draco* 

draco: harry 

harry: shut up 

harry: astronomy tower tonight at midnight 

draco: ok, i’ll be there and i promise i can explain everything i love you so much 

harry: yeah whatever 

“That hurt.” Draco muttered as he passed Pansy and Blaise his phone. Pansy sighed.

“He’s just mad and confused. He’ll come around.” Blaise assured him. 

**gay uncle times 2**

remus: alright what’s up 

harry: wdym 

sirius: u were moping around all class 

remus: and minnie tells us that u didn’t even so much as glance at draco during her class today

sirius: so do we have to beat a bitch up orrrrrr

harry: no no it’s fine i think we’re sorting it out tonight 

remus: mhm and what exactly or u sorting out

harry: well theo nott sent me a pic of draco kissing someone else so

harry: draco says it’s fake but i dunno 

sirius: alright moons grab ur wand

remus: siri no 

sirius: siri yes 

remus: he says he didn’t do it? 

harry: yeah

sirius: ok finish the story 

harry: that’s it 

sirius: no it’s not dont lie 

harry: andthennevillegotmetounblockhim

remus: you blocked him? so u didn’t even try to let him explain? 

harry: well he did say that he could explain and that he loved me 

harry: and i may or may not have said “yeah whatever” to that 

sirius: harry james potter 

harry: ik but i cant take it back now 

harry: then i’d be losing 

sirius: jesus fuck ur just like remus when we were younger 

remus: rude 

sirius: ......

remus: but true, i was a stubborn asshole

sirius: still are 

remus: bitch 

harry: guys 

harry: what do i do

sirius: you sort it out like u said u were going to 

harry: ok ig 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy heyyyyy...... how y’all doing...... SO SORRY ITS BEEN PRETTY LONG BYE- HOPE U ENJOY


	29. nott

“Harry?” Draco’s voice rung through the astronomy tower as Harry stepped through the door. When Harry stepped into the moonlight his tear-stained face became clearer, and it broke Draco’s heart a little bit. 

“Oh darling....” Draco started towards Harry, but Harry held his hand up and Draco stopped in his tracks. 

“Don’t.” Harry muttered out, and he went to lean against a support beam just off of the balcony. They stood there for a while. Harry staring at the stars. Draco staring at Harry. Finally, Harry broke the silence. 

“Well if you’re gonna explain yourself, I’m waiting.” He said as he waved his hand around in a frantic matter. He hoped that it didn’t sound like he was about to cry again. That’s how he felt. He’s used to it. People leaving. Or dying. Or just not being in his life anymore, but with Draco it was different. He thought that maybe he finally found someone who truly understood him. Sure, he had Ron and Mione and he loved them, but they didn’t know what it was like. They didn’t know what feeling like you have to live up to everyone’s expections of you felt like. 

Draco did. Merlin, Draco always understood, and even the few times that he didn’t he tried his best to. He couldn’t lose that. 

“I don’t know where that photo came from, but it’s not real. Harry I swear.” Draco sounded desperate. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at him.

“And why should I believe you? It looked perfectly real to me, and your track record isn’t exactly helping the situation.” Harry spat at him. Merlin, why couldn’t he just be good at things like this. It would be so easy to just believe Draco, so why didn’t he. Draco looked taken aback.

“My track record? Are you kidding me?” Draco scoffed. “You’re always the one telling me that I’m a better person, and that I’m not evil, so does that only apply when it’s convenient to you?” 

“No, but it’s kind of hard to overlook the fact that you were loyal to someone who was actively trying to kill me when I’ve just found out that you’ve been cheating on me.” Harry’s voice was reaching a yell now. 

“Loyal my ass. Harry you know that I had to do it. You know that, so don’t try to make me look like the bad guy now.” Draco matched his level. 

“So, you don’t deny it? That you’ve been cheating me?”

“Of course I deny it! You don’t bloody listen. You said you wanted me to explain, and you’re not even letting me talk! Merlin, you’re so stubborn sometimes.” Harry jumped a bit at that. Draco was just so loud. 

“Fine.” Harry said quickly. He just wanted Draco to quite down. 

“Who gave you the photo?” Draco snapped. 

“Nott.” A look of realization flashed over Draco’s face. 

“We dated. In fifth year.” Draco said. Harry turned to him. 

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I broke up with him. I broke up with him because I liked you, and I felt like I wasn’t being honest with him.” Shit. Harry felt awful all of the sudden. He probably shouldn’t have gotten so mad, but it’s just so hard to trust people these days. 

“So you’re saying is that he’s still hung up over that, so he made a fake photo to, like, ruin us?” Harry questioned.

“Exactly what I’m saying. Show me the picture again.” He approached Harry. He wasn’t stopped this time. Harry pulled out his phone and pulled up the photo.

“We’re so dumb.” Draco said flatly. Harry gave him a confused look. Draco pointed to the bench in the picture. “That’s the bench near the Shrieking Shack.” 

“Oh. We made out there last Hogsmead trip didn’t we?” Harry gave Draco the tiniest smile. Draco returned it. 

“Yup. He probably did the thing that all those muggles do. You know? Editing, or whatever.” Harry nodded in agreement. Well, that was settled, so why did Harry still feel like crying? Oh no. He was gonna start crying wasn’t he? Yup. Oh, Merlin he was crying. 

“Why are you crying? Come here.” Draco pulled Harry into his arms. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry sobbed into his shoulder. Draco held him closer. Harry never wanted him to go. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have been so mean about it.” 

“Look at me.” Draco took Harry’s face in his hands and tilted his head up. “It’s over. We both said things that we didn’t mean, but we know now that Nott is just a jealous dick. Okay? I love you. So so much.” He sent Harry a soft that was shortly returned. Harry nodded his head and leaned back into Draco. 

**slytherin gods**

pansy: well.....

blaise: how’d it go 

draco: fucking nott 

pansy: what? 

draco: nott sent him the picture it was edited 

blaise: hes still hung up over ur lousy 5th year relationship with him? 

draco: apparently 

draco: i’m gonna beat his ass 

pansy: woah slow ur role there bud 

pansy: did harry forgive u? 

draco: yeah he did

blaise: that’s it? 

draco: i mean words were said but we got over it 

draco: that’s not important rn 

draco: i gonna beat nott’s ass 

blaise: no ur not cause then you’ll get a detention 

pansy: yeah hun come on just sleep on it 

pansy: ur speaking with ur feelings not ur brain 

pansy: be logical 

draco: fine 

draco: night 

blaise: night 

pansy: gn 

**draco > theo**

draco: fuck u, ur a piece of shit 

theo: well that was out of no where 

draco: oh you know exactly what i’m talking about 

theo: i cant say i do 

draco: just stay tf away from my relationship 

theo: oh yes potter right? well it seems like u finally got what u always wanted 

draco: shut up

theo: just wait till he realizes how bad of a person u really are 

theo: after all, ur the death eater here not me 

draco: i’m not a death eater 

theo: sure, but u were.... i think that says enough about u 

draco: fuck u stay away from my boyfriend 

theo: mhm we’ll see 

draco: i mean it nott

theo: oh so scary 

theo: idk draco do u think that harry would like me? 

theo: i might try to charm him 

draco: shut the hell up 

theo: aw insecure are we? no, u just know that harry would leave you at any chance he gets 

_*draco has blocked theo*  
_

**draco > harry **

draco: u still awake? 

harry: yeah what’s up 

draco: nothing 

harry: ok, what’s wrong then? 

draco: nothing why

harry: dunno just checking 

draco: do u think i’m a bad person? 

harry: of course i dont 

harry: dray i didn’t mean what i said okay i promise. i was just pissed off. 

harry: i love u 

draco: love u too 

harry: nott said something didn’t he 

harry: u texted him right? 

draco: yeah......

harry: i’m not mad babe 

harry: i knew u were gonna 

draco: he said that one day u were gonna realize how bad of a person i am and leave me

harry: well don’t listen to nott

harry: he’s wrong

harry: promise, i love u

draco: love u more

harry: def not

draco: mhm.

harry: nope.

draco: yup.

harry: goodnight dray

draco: i won

harry: GOODNIGHT DRAY

draco: i win

draco: night darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters kinda short but oh well
> 
> (also i stg i love theo i jUST DIDNT KNOW WHO ELSE TO MAKE DRACOS EX)


	30. holiday plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry: PRAISE RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY

**golden trio**

harry: well....

hermione: told you so 

harry: yeah.....

ron: i’m lost 

hermione: aren’t u always ronald

ron: what happened????

harry: so um, nott edited it. it was literally a picture of draco and i at first and he photoshopped a random guy where i was. 

ron: what’s photoshop? 

hermione: a muggle thing ron. u should show ur dad he would like it. 

harry: overall, i’m a very bad bf and really mean and i should’ve listened to draco 

hermione: no ur not harry stop 

hermione: u were just worried is all 

harry: i could’ve been nicer about it though 

ron: oh boo hoo u were mean one time in ur life it’s the end of the world as we know it 

ron: can u stop being sad now and come play chess with me 

harry: ugh whatever ig 

hermione: do i detect a hint of meanness in that text?????

ron: no. no. no. harry i cant believe it. u-u were mean. 

harry: i hate both of u 

hermione: there he is. back at it again. 

ron: i’m appalled at this behavior harold 

harry: do u want me to play chess with u or not? 

ron: merlin now he’s blackmailing me 

hermione: what has malfoy done to him????

harry: i’m coming downstairs now 

**gay uncle times 2**

sirius: sooooooo 

remus: what happened? do we need to kill anyone? 

harry: there will be no killing needed 

harry: it was an editing mishap, muggle stuff, u guys wouldn’t get it

harry: all u need to know is that he didn’t cheat on me so 

sirius: positive? cause i’ve got a jinx that might be able to make the killing curse undetectable 

remus: or ya know, we could always do it the harry way and just expelliarmus him 

harry: i- 

sirius: i mean really? expelliarmus? to defeat the dark lord? 

harry: u guys are bullies 

remus: u couldn’t have at least gotten a stupify in there? i thought i taught u better

harry: PLS it was a literal .5 second decision 

harry: i had just fallen from a goddamn cliff 

harry: cut me some slack 

remus: expelliarmus.....

sirius: tut tut 

harry: i hate u both 

sirius: sure u do 

remus: it’s not like you’ve been living with us for almost 4 years now 

harry: i’m rolling my eyes at u guys rn 

sirius: awwww he gets his stubbornness and eye rolling from you moons 

remus: i think he gets his eye rolling from lily 

sirius: that woman was always rolling her eyes 

remus: i cant blame her she practically lived with u and james...... i rolled my eyes too 

sirius: much respect to her, we were definitely deserving of said eye rolling 

harry: then i bet she’s looking down right now and saying “good job harry. it’s what they deserve.” 

remus: i wouldn’t doubt it 

**we who shall not be named**

pansy: i’m bored 

pansy: i’m bored 

pansy: i’m bored 

pansy: i’m very very very bored 

pansy: i know u dickasses are reading these 

pansy: fine convo starter- what is everyone doing for the holidays?

ginny: same as always, tiny house with a bunch of people, annual migraines, and ugly sweaters 

ron: ^^^^

harry: ^^^^

hermione: i guess that’s what i signed up for as well 

neville: i dunno, gran isn’t big on the holidays

neville: she’ll get me a present or two but other than that we just kinda sit around the house 

seamus: dean’s coming to mine 

dean: ^^^

pansy: oooOooOooo meet the parents 

seamus: dean has met my parents on multiple occasions pansy....

pansy: right.....

pansy: aNYWHO

pansy: what about us slytherins 

pansy: staying here?

pansy: cause i sure as hell am not going home

draco: i definitely second that

draco: mum will be pissed but whatever 

blaise: yeah not going home sounds very nice 

ron: i mean, i’m sure mum wouldn’t mind a few extra guests 

**harry > hermione **

harry: OMG ITS HAPPENING 

harry: IS HE FINALLY ACCEPTING THEM AS, DARE I SAY, OUR FRIENDS 

hermione: SOMEONE GRAB THE CAMERA WE NEED THIS DOCUMENTED 

**the slytherin gods**

pansy: am i high or did ronald billius weasley just invite us to his house for christmas? 

draco: i- i don’t even know 

blaise: what do we say 

draco: has he even asked his mum 

draco: cause they hate me 

pansy: there’s no way his parents know about this 

blaise: wHAT DO WE SAY GUYS 

draco: I DUNNO 

pansy: IM LOST 

pansy: SHIT HES TYPING AGAIN 

**we who shall not be named**

ron: you too neville, i mean since u said you don’t do much anyways 

neville: i mean, if it’s okay with your mum then i’m sure gran won’t mind 

ron: great

ron: so.... 

ron: anyone else want to take me up on that offer 

**harry > draco**

harry: YES YES YES YOU DO 

draco: harry his parents hate me 

harry: PLEASEEEEEE

harry: ILL LOVE U FOREVER 

harry: well i still will either way but still

harry: PLEASEEEEEE MY LOVEEEEEE

draco: ugh 

**we who shall not be name**

draco: have you even asked your mum yet ron? i mean, malfoys don’t really have a good track record when it comes to the weasleys 

hermione: oh i’m sure she won’t mind 

hermione: she already knows that u and harry are dating and that didn’t seem to bother her 

draco: oh well then i guess sure... pans? blaise? 

pansy: i mean yeah sounds good 

blaise: definitely 

ron: good just write ur parents make sure they know 

draco: will do

**golden trio**

harry: RON MY LOVE 

harry: THANK U 

harry: UR THE BEST 

harry: PRAISE RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY 

ron: that was so incredibly awkward and i never want to be put in that position again 

ron: let it be known that the only reason i offered is because i know that harry will be on his phone texting malfoy all christmas if he’s not with him 

hermione: oh so u didn’t offer cause u think of them as friends ron???

ron: of course not

harry: mhm 

ron: don’t make me say it 

harry: come on ron be a big boy 

ron: that sounded oddly suggestive 

harry: don’t change the topic 

ron: fine 

ron: i guess they’re not the worst people to be around 

hermione: oh my merlin 

harry: it’s happening 

ron: u too can suck my dick 

harry: mate you know i love you but there’s only one dick that i will willingly suck and it’s definitely not yours 

ron: nO 

ron: LEAVE UR SEX LIFE OUT OF THE CHAT 

harry: that’s homophobic ron 

ron: go away 

harry: hate crime 

ron: leave me alone i’m gonna go cry now 

harry: wait wait wait 

harry: just one question about the holidays 

ron: what 

harry: can i share a room with draco ;)

ron: NO GO AWAY 

ron: BEGONE EVIL SEX DEMON 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys !! i hope everyone had a wonderful holiday break !! sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, enjoy !!


	31. letters and such

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry: i’ll fight them for you

**slytherin gods**

pansy: ok so 

blaise: that just happened 

pansy: draco u really took the wheel there

pansy: cant say i was expecting that 

draco: harry was really excited 

draco: he texted me and was all like “YES YES YES PLEASE SAY YES ILL LOVE U FOREVER” 

draco: i couldn’t say no to that sorry 

pansy: understandable 

pansy: i have a feeling that it is going to be very awkward 

draco: oh yeah no i wouldn’t expect anything other than awkward 

blaise: welp 

blaise: i just sent my letter out to the parents 

blaise: feeling-scared :)

draco: uGH

draco: father’s is going to kill me 

draco: i mean i’ve just written him a letter stating that i will be spending christmas at the weasley’s........

draco: what were we thinking?????

pansy: we weren’t 

blaise: i know, but i’m kinda excited 

blaise: i don’t think that that’s the right word but 

blaise: yeah 

pansy: ik what u mean 

pansy: relieved?

pansy: i mean, this is the first holiday that i might actually enjoy??????

blaise: yeah 

blaise: wait

blaise: nev’s going too 

draco: correct

blaise: yay 

pansy: it’s gonna be fun right?

draco: right 

blaise: definitely 

**blaise > neville **

blaise: did ur gran say that it’s okay for you to go? 

neville: yup. i flooed her really quick and she said it was fine. you?

blaise: still waiting to hear back

blaise: just sent the letter so i expect the howler will arrive tomorrow morning 

neville: howler? 

blaise: well yeah 

blaise: i mean it’s the weasleys...... u know how our parents are about all that blood traitor shit 

neville: oh 

neville: were they mad when u told them about me? 

blaise: nev hun, i didn’t tell them about you 

neville: oh 

blaise: no no no, it’s not because i don’t want to or anything, it’s just safer that way, especially for you 

neville: oh okay, that’s okay

blaise: sorry that ur stuck with this shit

neville: i don’t mind, i love u that’s all that matters 

blaise: my heart just melted a bit 

neville: that’s the goal 

blaise: love u too 

neville: <3 

blaise: my parents won’t even be the worst of it though 

blaise: draco’s dad is gonna be

blaise: i don’t even know how to put it into to words

blaise: i just expect it to be really bad 

blaise: then again none of our parents are going to be pleased so 

neville: i’m sorry 

blaise: it’s not ur fault 

neville: i know, i’m just sorry that it’s the way things are 

blaise: thanks nev

neville: mhm love ya 

blaise: love ya 2 

**harry > draco**

harry: night love 

draco: goodnight <3 

harry: did ur parents say anything yet? 

draco: no

harry: okay, did u write them? 

draco: mhm 

harry: u think they’ll be mad? 

draco: can we not talk about this right now please? 

harry: oh okay

harry: sorry i didn’t mean to push 

draco: i know, it’s okay i’m just tired and don’t wanna think about that before bed 

harry: okay 

harry: you’d tell me if this would get u seriously hurt though right? cause ur safety is more important than some stupid christmas thing 

draco: no i want to go 

draco: we didn’t really give our parents an option 

draco: it was more of a “i am going” then a “can i go” 

harry: oh 

draco: yeah i mean we’re all of age 

draco: they cant stop us 

harry: mmm 

harry: love you

harry: i’ll fight them for u 

draco: mmm i don’t doubt that u would love 

draco: tired?

harry: a bit 

draco: okay, me too 

draco: goodnight see u at breakfast

harry: night love u 

draco: love u more 

harry: hmph

draco: cute 

**we who shall not be named**

ron: just so u guys know, my mom just wrote me back. she says that it would be lovely to have u all here for the holidays. 

pansy: thank you ron 

blaise: ^^^

ron: don’t mention it 

draco: no seriously thank you 

draco: you really didn’t have to offer 

ron: well, we’re friends. that’s what friends do. 

**the golden trio**

harry: i squealed a bit 

ron: i heard 

harry: happy 

ron: i’m glad 

harry: night 

ron: night 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys !! this is just a quick little chapter, it was gonna be longer, but i like how the ending felt. the next chapter should be up within the next few days :) enjoy !!


	32. howlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hermione: has anyone heard from them?

“Well good morning everyone.” Pansy said and she said down next to Hermione. 

“Morning.” Neville looked up to Blaise. “How is everyone?” 

“Good.” Blaise kissed his cheek and sat down next to him.

“Just fucking peachy.” Draco said as he joined them at the table, his voice laced with sarcasm. He quickly kissed Harry’s forehead, but Harry pulled back and gave him and odd look.

“Don’t worry Harry. He’s just being grumpy this morning.” Pansy clarified to him and she reached for a piece of toast.

“Why’s that?” Ron asked through a mouth full of food.

“Ronald, chew.” Hermione snapped at him as the others looked somewhat disgusted. 

“What?” Ron asked now that he had finally finished chewing. Harry was clearly trying to hide his laughter. He was also clearly failing miserably. “Oh, buzz off Harry.” Ron rolled his eyes and smiled a bit. It was nice. The atmosphere, but that wouldn’t last very long. 

“Oh for Merlin’s sake Draco. Stop pouting.” Pansy rolled her eyes as she interrupted the comfortable silence. She shoved a piece of bread into her mouth and continued on. “We’ve had hundreds of howlers before. We’re used to it. These ones aren’t gonna be any different. Besides, they’re not crazy. It’s not like we’re gonna get disowned for not spending the holidays with them.” Draco gave Pansy an amused look.

“Oh, so your not worried at all?” He asked her. Pansy shook her head as she continued to shove more food into her mouth. 

“Nope.” Blaise laughed out loud at that, and so did Draco. 

“Then why are you stress eating?” Blaise nudged her shoulder from across the table. She immediately stopped and put the biscuit she was about to eat down. 

“I-“ She started, but before she could finish owls came swooping in to the Great Hall. The pleasant atmosphere started to fade quickly.

“Shit.” Blaise stopped laughing immediately. 

“Shit indeed.” Pansy shoved one more bit of jam covered toast into her mouth and wiped her hands off on her stockings. 

Just as they suspected, three bright red envelopes fell onto the table in front of them. Everyone stared at them for a bit, until Blaise finally cleared his throat. 

“Alright. Let’s get this bullshit over with then. Who’s first?” He looked over to Draco and Pansy who were both still staring at their envelopes. He took a deep breath and sighed. 

“Me then.” He reached for the red envelope and hesitated at the Zabini Family wax seal. Neville put a reassuring hand onto his back which he practically melted into. Okay. He could do this. He ripped open the wax seal and-

“BLAISE ZABINI. I DON’T KNOW WHAT GAME YOU THINK YOU’RE PLAYING.” It was his mother’s voice. “HANGING AROUND BLOOD TRAITORSSSS?” Blaise flinched a bit as his mother’s voice hissed at him. “BUT JUST KNOW THAT IF YOU GO THROUGH WITH THIS PATHETIC HOLIDAY PLAN OF YOURS, YOU WON’T SEE THE ZABINI MANOR FOR A VERY LONG TIME. BY VERY LONG TIME, I MEAN NEVER.” And just like that, the envelope shredded itself to bits. An unsettling silence fell upon the Great Hall. Blaise cleared his throat. 

“Well, that wasn’t so bad.” He said with a hint of sarcasm and shakiness in his voice. He heard Neville make a noise next to him as he looked over to him.

“Not so bad?” Neville squeaked out giving Blaise a look of disbelief.

“No. No that was bad.” Blaise assured him as he took several deep breaths, attempting to steady his shaky voice. 

“Alright, alright. I’m going next.” Pansy spoke up. She, unlike Blaise, didn’t hesitate to tear her family’s beloved seal from the envelope, unleashing the voice of her own mother this time. 

“UNBELIEVABLE. I AM ABSOLUTELY REVOLTED BY YOUR LAST LETTER, PANSY PRISCILLA PARKINSON. SPENDING CHRISTMAS WITH THE FILTLY WEASLEYS?” Pansy gave a sympathetic look to Ron and returned her attention to her letter. “YOU KNOW WHAT? GO TO THE WEASLEYS-“ There was a slight pause, and Pansy thought that maybe her mother was going to be understanding for once. “AND DON’T SHOW YOUR FACE AGAIN UNTIL YOU HAVE SORTED OUT THESE REBELLIOUS TENDENCIES OF YOURS.” Ah, there it was. Just like Blaise’s had, moments earlier, Pansy’s letter ripped it self to bits. She let out the breath that she had been holding. 

“Well then.” She looked over to Draco, as she barely kept herself together. He looked queasy. Rightfully so. Everyone knew that his was going to be the worst. “Your turn.” She smiled lightly at him and put her hand on top of his. 

“Just, everything he says is bullshit. Alright?” Blaise spoke up. Everyone else at the table had been uncharacteristically quiet. They had never really heard the Slytherins howlers before. They had always been opened in the safety of their dorm room. 

Draco nodded, unsteadily. His eyes had barely left his own envelope since it arrived. He felt Harry take his hand into his and squeeze it. 

Pansy leaned over to Seamus and whispered in his ear. “His are always the worst.” 

All in one breath, Draco ripped open the envelope and waited. 

“Draco.” He father’s voice said calmly. This seemed to surprise everyone at the table. “Don’t think we haven’t heard the rumors. This was the last straw. This confirmed our suspicions.” His father’s voice remained steady and calm. “DO NOT RETURN TO THE MANOR.” Ah, there was the yelling. “PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED IN THIS HOUSEHOLD.” Draco knew exactly what he meant by that. Of course. The Daily Fucking Prophet. The pictures of him and Harry. “YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO MALFOY BLOOD LINE.” 

“Lucius, please.” A smaller, much quieter, voice begged. Narcissa. Shit, Draco hadn’t even taken a second to think about his mum. 

“WE ARE NOT ARGUING ABOUT THIS AGAIN. YOU’VE SEEN THE PAPERS. YOU KNOW WHAT HE IS.” Lucius’ voice grew even louder. “HE’S STARTED HANGING AROUND MUDBLOODS. HE’S MADE HOLIDAY PLANS WITH THE BLOOD TRAITORS. WE CAN NOT KEEP EXCUSING HIS ACTIONS.” He then took a breath and cleared his throat. “All of your belongings will be dropped off at Hogwarts. That will be all.” Shreds of paper fell into Draco’s lap. The Great Hall seemed to be frozen. 

Draco made move to get up, but Harry grabbed his wrist. “Hey, love, wait.” Draco ripped his wrist away from him. 

“No.” Draco shook his head as tears formed in his eyes. “No, I need a minute.”

“Yeah, we’ll join you.” Blaise said quickly and stood up wiping his eyes. Pansy followed shortly after.

And just like that, they was gone. Retreating to their dorms. The Great Hall returned to normal after a few minutes, but their group of friends remained in silence until they had to head to class. 

**harry > draco **

harry: hey 

harry: it’s lunch 

harry: do u want me to bring u anything? 

harry: gonna take that as a no 

harry: love u 

harry: text me when ur feeling up to it 

**neville > blaise **

neville: hey hun 

neville: i know you’re probably not hungry, but harry was saying something about bringing you guys lunch. i can bring u something if u want. they’ve got the mashed potatoes that u like. 

neville: no? okay that’s okay. 

neville: i hope you feel better

neville: i love you 

neville: sorry i’m probably bothering you, i’ll let you be now 

**connor > pansy**

connor: hey sorry i didn’t text you earlier, i just got out of classes

connor: are you okay? 

connor: that’s probably a stupid question. of course you’re not okay. 

connor: just text me if u need anything

connor: i’m here for you 

**gay uncle times 2**

sirius: how are ur friends doing? 

harry: dunno, they won’t answer me

remus: lucius is a fucking scum that is undeserving of life 

harry: that’d be one way to put it yeah 

sirius: just keep us updated 

sirius: i know how hard it can be, even if u hate your family 

harry: ok i will 

**hermione > pansy > blaise > draco**

hermione: hey we’re all really worried about u guys

hermione: text us back when u can 

**seamus > pansy**

seamus: hey pans 

seamus: hope ur feeling alright 

seamus: i’m worried about u 

seamus: we all are 

**slytherin protection squad**

hermione: has anyone heard from them 

harry: nope

neville: no

ron: no

seamus: no

dean: no 

luna: i haven’t 

ginny: same here 

hermione: well that’s just great 

neville: maybe they just need some space 

neville: i think we wait and see if they show up for breakfast. if they don’t, then we can think about reaching out more. alright? 

harry: yeah okay 

“I think they’re for real this time.” Draco spoke up from the couch he was sitting at. Blaise nodded quietly. 

“Yeah.” Pansy whispered into the fire that was lit. Another buzz came from one of the side tables. Pansy glanced over to it. “We should probably check those. They’ve been going crazy.” Draco got up and passed out their phones. 

“Oh.” Pansy said. “They’re worried about us.” She sounded surprised. “I mean, of course they are. They’re- they’re our friends.”

“Yeah....” Blaise trailed off, his eyes watering after reading Neville’s messages. They cared. They cared about them. That had to be a first. They weren’t used to this. Before this year, they only had each other. 

“You know what? Screw our families.” Draco’s voice cracked. “We don’t even want to be there anyways. Who cares if we got disowned? Were you guys really planning on going back there after school anyways?” He asked his friends who both spoke their head no. 

“Exactly.” He continued. “We have people that care about us now. That’s all that matters.” He took a deep breath and steadied himself. “So, why would we let our parents ruin our holiday plans?” Pansy stood up and brushed he skirt off 

“We won’t. I don’t know about you guys, but I still wanna go.” She looks over to her side. “Blaise?” 

“Yeah, fuck them.” Blaise smiled softly and looked up to Pansy with watery eyes. She returned the look. 

**we who shall not be named**

draco: so ron 

draco: what are the sleeping arrangements for this whole thing cause if i’m stuck in a room with u, i will simply just sleep outside 

ron: what? 

blaise: for christmas

blaise: personally i wouldn’t mind a room with neville ;) 

neville: PLEASE 

ron: oh you guys are still coming?

pansy: well why wouldn’t we be???

ron: oh i just thought with all the howlers 

ron: nevermind, mums expanding the house for the weeks, so we have 6 rooms reserved for us 

ginny: luna’s already my roommate 

harry: so 2 to a room besides one?

pansy: dibs on the one 

hermione: cool so couples besides pansy? 

ginny: woah woah woah, luna and i aren’t dating 

hermione: right.... 

hermione: so couples besides pansy ginny and luna 

seamus: wait 

seamus: what about dean and i?

neville: guys 

neville: we aren’t blind 

neville: we know u guys finally got together after the dance

dean: finally?????

ron: mate, you two have been acting like a couple since the second year 

pansy: oh this is hilarious 

seamus: okay yeah yeah we get 

seamus: we’re adorable let’s move on 

pansy: absolutely hilarious 

**harry > draco **

harry: you’re okay then, yeah? 

draco: yeah, sorry for not answering sooner, we weren’t really checking our phones 

harry: it’s okay

draco: love you

harry: love u more 

draco: mmm

draco: can you call? 

harry: yeah hold on let me go into the bathroom

_”Hello?”_

**”Hey, Dray. What’s up?”**

_”Um, nothing.”_

**“Really? I don’t believe you. Talk to me.”**

_”It’s stupid.”_

**”Try me.”**

_”It’s just- I have nowhere to go after school now. I also have no money, so-“_

_”I guess I’m just scared.”_

**“What do you mean you have nowhere to go?”**

_”....”_

**”Dray, I’ve got a shitload of money, okay? We’ll be fine.”**

_“What? No! I can’t ask you to do that.”_

**”Well, why not?”**

_”Just- just because! I mean, it’s not like you wanna be stuck with me for the rest of your life!”_

**”....”**

_”....”_

**”Stuck with you? Draco, I love you.”**

_”I- I know. I just thought-“_

**”What? That I was just gonna drop you after school ended?”**

_”I dunno.”_

**”Well, you’re an idiot if that’s what you were thinking.”**

_“....”_

**”....”**

_”I love you so much. Thank you.”_

**“Your welcome. I love you so much more.”**

_”Ha, nope.”_

**”Mhm.”**

_”Nu-uh.”_

**”Yup yup.”**

_“Tired.”_

**”Mmmm. Take a nap, baby. You deserve it.”**

_“Okay, love you.”_

**”Love you.”**

_”Bye.”_

**“Bye, love. Talk to you later.”**

_”Mhm.”_

**blaise > neville **

blaise: hey nev? 

neville: mhm?

blaise: ur never a bother, i just wasn’t one my phone 

blaise: thanks for checking in on me

neville: yeah

neville: so ur okay then? 

blaise: eh

blaise: don’t feel great, but u guys are my real family anyways 

blaise: you guys don’t treat me like shit 

neville: oh? 

neville: family? 

blaise: yeah 

blaise: family 

neville: mmm i like that 

blaise: yeah? 

neville: yeah, love you 

blaise: love u pumpkin 

neville: no 

blaise: plant boy? 

neville: mmm no 

blaise: cutie patootie 

neville: i absolutely despise u 

blaise: sure ya do nev 

**pansy > connor **

pansy: thanks puffy 

pansy: i’m somewhat okay now 

connor: oh good 

connor: u wanna talk about it? 

pansy: not today, tomorrow? maybe?

connor: sure

connor: only if ur feeling up to it 

pansy: thanks 

connor: anytime 

pansy: see u in class tomorrow, loser 

connor: see you 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe lucius slander is encouraged :)


	33. the express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ron: ok mr ferret

**we who shall not be named**

pansy: GUYS 

pansy: GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS 

seamus: ....yes????

pansy: THE TRAIN LEAVE IN T-MINUS 1 HOUR 

harry: that it does 

pansy: IM SO EXCITED 

pansy: NORMALLY CHRISTMAS IS FILLED WITH BORING DINNERS AND DEATH EATERS 

neville: i’m slightly concerned, but mostly happy that ur so excited 

draco: this is a disaster. 

harry: ?????

draco: i cant possibly fit two weeks of clothes in here, including my dress suits for dinner, it’s not possible 

ron: mate 

ron: we don’t wear dress suits for dinner 

draco: oh thank god 

draco: ok we’re all good, crisis averted 

harry: i’m glad

harry: u can borrow my sweaters too :) 

draco: mmm that sounds like a good idea 

ron: *throws up*

blaise: *actually just passes away*

harry: ur both bullies 

draco: agreed.

ron: ok mr ferret

harry: NO RON LMAOOBSAKEIQKDNW

draco: i’m outta here. 

_*draco has left the group chat*_

harry: RON HOW DARE U 

_*ron has added draco to the group_ chat*

ron: my apologies ferret man 

draco: apology not accepted 

blaise: hehe 

blaise: ferret man 

pansy: HAHAHSIWEIQOJDMWW

pansy: YOU CRAWLED INTO CRABBE AND GOYLES’ TROUSERS 

draco: sHUT UP 

blaise: OMG HE DID 

blaise: were they seggsy?

draco: i- 

blaise: JEOAJDOWENKAKSNEM

draco: don’t make me leave this chat again 

harry: can’t believe u had a threesome with crabbe and goyle...

draco: nO

draco: i hate all of you 

harry: even me? 

draco: you the most 

harry: ouchie 

draco: jk love u 

harry: yay :) 

hermione: ...

ginny: ...

ron: ...

blaise: ...

pansy: ...

seamus: ...

neville: ...

dean: ...

harry ...

draco: harry why are u dot dot doting 

harry: seemed fun, wanted to try 

pansy: i-

hermione: yeah i’ve learned to stop questioning his ways at this point

pansy: ONE HOUR

seamus: merlin woman 

seamus: calm yourself 

pansy: that’s simply an impossible request 

seamus: very well 

pansy: also it is alright if my friend connor sits with us 

hermione: yes actually that works out perfectly 

hermione: i’ve arranged a seating chart for the train 

harry: a seating chart?

hermione: well it’s four to a compartment and there is 12 of us now counting luna and connor 

ginny: do we get a say in this? 

hermione: nope 

dean: alright then miss granger, hit us with this chart of yours

hermione: compartment one- neville, blaise, ginny, luna 

ginny: well that’s already not gonna work 

hermione: what why 

ginny: i am not sitting with blaise 

neville: ginny 

ginny: we don’t need a stupid chart hermione 

ginny: we’ll figure it out when we get on the train 

hermione: but 

ginny: on the train hermione 

hemione: merlin alright 

**blaise > neville**

blaise: i take it ginny still doesn’t fancy me too much 

neville: no no no no no 

neville: don’t worry 

neville: she’s just warming up to you 

blaise: *raises eyebrows* 

neville: *gives a weak, but reassuring smile* 

blaise: ugh ur lucky i love u 

neville: ik 

blaise: love u 

neville: love u too 

Ginny and Blaise did not end up sitting together, and thank merlin for that. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco ended up in one compartment. Blaise, Pansy, Neville, and Connor in another. And, finally, Ginny, Luna, Seamus, and Dean were together. 

“Okay, so mum said that we’re just gonna apparate back to the Burrow. Is that fine?” Ron asked the others. 

“Yeah that works. Right, babe?” He looked over to Draco who nodded, and returned to his book. “Whatcha’ reading?” He scooted closer to Draco and laid his head on his shoulder. Ron gagged at this. Harry flipped him the bird. 

“The Technicalities of Quidditch.” Draco answered. 

“Why’d you quit Quidditch anyways?” Harry asked as he nuzzled even further into Dracos neck. Draco paused and kissed Harry’s hair. 

“Dad thought that I wasn’t good enough.” He said. 

“Well, that’s just not true.” Harry mumbled. “‘M gonna take a nap.” His eyes fluttered closed. “‘Wuv you.” Draco smiled slightly and returned to his book. 

“Love you too.” 

“No. No, you’re wrong.” Blaise claimed. 

“How am I wrong?” Neville asked. “I’m the plant master-“ Blaise raised his eyebrows at that. “-Your words not mine.” Neville said in his defense. 

“Listen, all I’m saying is that there’s no way that the Puffapod was the reason that I felt light headed. It just doesn’t work like that.” Blaise explained further.

“Exactly.” Pansy said as she shoved some pumpkin pasty into her mouth.

“No, no. Neville’s right.” Connor spoke up. “Puffapod’s spores cause dizziness.” Neville clapped his hands together.

“Ha! I told you.” He pointed at Blaise accusingly.

“I’m gonna need some proof of that.” Neville gave him a look, and then stood up and started digging through his trunk. Blaise and Pansy both started laughing. 

“What are you doing? Do you have a Puffapod in ur trunk?” Pansy laughed at him.

“No, but-“ Neville grunted as he threw his trunk back up above them. “I have proof.” He held up a book, turned to a page, handed it to Blaise, and pointed at a paragraph. “Read that.” Blaise looked at him and then sighed and cleared his throat. 

“The Puffapod is pink and purple in color, and consists of pods that hold pink shiny beans. The Puffapod’s spores can cause dizziness- okay you know what?” He playfully threw the book back to Neville who laughed lightly. 

After Pansy had said goodbye to Connor, they all got off of the train together. They were talking amongst themeselves, but as the started to head towards the exit of the platform, a voice rang through it. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy. Get you and you’re friends’ asses over her right this instant.” Lucius. Shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe cliffhanger


	34. not a fuss

“Shit.” Draco stopped in his tracks. “Shit, shit, shit.” He looked up to see that everyone else had stopped to. Some with looks of panic on their faces, the others eyeing the Slytherins up with worrying gazes. The platform went silent as soon as his father’s voice rang through it. Loud, clanking, footsteps were approaching them. Draco was frozen. 

“Turn around and look me in the eyes, boy.” A cane landed onto Draco’s right shoulder. He slowly turned around to meet his father’s burning gaze. Harry tugged on his hand a bit. A sign to let him know that he wasn’t alone. 

“So you’re a fairy now?” Lucius’ eyes lingered over their interlocked hands. Draco’s first response was to cower. He hadn’t heard his father’s voice in person since the summer holidays. He’d forgotten just how intimidating he was, but within not even a second he straightened up. He wasn’t going to let this man scare him anymore. 

“I was always gay, Father.” He scoffed out. “You were just too busy fantasizing about your nice and pure bloodline to notice.” Lucius was certainly taken aback by Draco’s response. He was fuming, and he went to grab his wand, but another voice cut in before he could. 

“I think that that is quite unnecessary, Lucius.” And before Draco knew it, Sirius Black was standing in between him and his father.

“Well if it isn’t the dirty traitor.” Lucius eyed Sirius up and down. Remus had previously come up to Harry and rested a hand onto his shoulder. Lucius’ eyes traveled to him now. “And his half-breed pity project.” Sirius let out a noise that sounded somewhat like a growl, but Remus just smiled warmly at Lucius. 

“It’s nice to see you too Lucius.” He glanced around the room before returning his gaze to him. “Now, I think it would be in everyone’s favor to not cause a scene. Don’t you?” When there was nothing but a sneer given to him in response, he continued. “So, I’ll tell you what’s going to happen. You are going to let us apparate out of here, without any fuss. Then, you are going to go back to your home, and continue whatever kind of odd, cousin fucking, traditions you do over the holidays.” He finished with the same warm smile on his face. Sirius tried, he really did, but he couldn’t help but huff a laugh right into Lucius’ face. 

“What he said.” Sirius turned around and motioned at the group of teenagers to move. “Alright, let’s get on a move on then. Shall we? Molly will be wondering where we are.”

“You think that I’m just going to let you take my child away?” Lucius growled.

“Your child is eighteen. You cant control him anymore.” Sirius growled right back. Before they knew it, they had apparated back to the Burrow. Leaving a fuming Lucius Malfoy behind them. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Harry said softly, as he and Draco were finishing up unpacking their belongings. Draco glanced up at him.

“Just a bit shaken up.” Draco shoved the remainder of his large wardrobe into the small drawer. “That’s all.” Harry hummed in response and then crawled onto their bed. 

“C’mere.” He opened arms in invitation. Draco sighed, but nonetheless climbed into the bed anyways. They had all agreed to retire to bed early. It had been a long day, especially for their Slytherin friends. Draco couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, he was finally being accepted by Sirius Black. Actually accepted by him. The thought made him smile as he fell asleep in his boyfriends arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello wonderful people. i am aware that it has been quite a while since i updated.... SORRY IM SO SORRY. I LITERALLY JUST LOST TRACK OF TIME AND TODAY I WAS LIKE “oh shit it’s been three weeks” SO VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT.
> 
> ik this chapters short, but it’s just leading up to some other stuff that i want to include sooooo yeah! enjoy!


End file.
